Legacy
by ChampagneTasteBeerMoney
Summary: The reign of King Samuel Lawrence II of Dalton and Queen Mercedes Delyssia of McKinley. Glee AU. Samcedes. Warning: Rape/sexual assault, murder, suicide, war. I do not own any characters of Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Glee characters used in this story.**

**A/N: I do not expect anyone to follow this story with historical accuracy; so don't expect me to use it exactly. Thank you. **

**PROLOGUE**

We set the scene in the 1800's, at the end of the Georgian era and the beginning of the Victorian Era. There are two rival countries: McKinley and Dalton. Ever since the battle of Hamerson, over a lost trophy by King Lawrence of Dalton who assumed the King Micah of McKinley was at fault, there has been a steaming tension between the countries. The battle ended with a treaty, enclosing that no people of Dalton may near the McKinley premises unless invited and vice-versa. However, the Knights of Dalton were infamous for being rowdy and reckless. They would sneak onto the McKinley soil on various nights and fleet with the better women and drink the finer wine, living it up in the grandest of times. Then tragedy struck and nothing was ever the same.

**INTRODUCTION**

McKinley was definitely considered a place of natural beauty, with mountains and tall, oak trees as far as the eye could see. One of the top resources of wine in the world at the time, McKinley was very a very popular and prosperous country. The castles of McKinley, now reigned by King Reginald, were barred by steel gates as tall as 20 feet and alert Knights waiting for unsuspected visitors. However, the houses of the help were a different story. To the left side of the castle, all of the male staff had cabins and to the right were the female cabins, completely vulnerable outside of the gates. The each shared four cabins, with five staff members to a single one. The women garnered a fifth cabin, for the children that were always being born. The youngest staff workers would be in the cabin closest to the road as a part of having the least seniority and the four others in a row behind.

The young women of the first cabin had known each other since they were little girls, running in between the royal sheets that were just hung by their mothers. Someone should have told them how soon they would become maidens themselves. Children were put to work in the McKinley kingdom as soon as they were able to understand full sentences.

From an early age, Miss Gregar, the head maid of the Kingdom, was able to tell that Rachel, Shelby's daughter, had an eye for detail. She would watch the other maids and often help them put the perfect creases onto napkins and beat the frustration she didn't quite understand yet out of the rugs. Rachel was only mimicking her mother. Also, she was very bossy, telling the other girls if they didn't get to work, she would tell their mothers.

Santana, Maria's daughter, would often mock Rachel and call her a tattletale. Miss Gregar did not like Santana. She was lazy and defiant, but she was also very clever and persuasive, convincing others to do her work for her. Santana loved her mother dearly and heard her talking to the other maids about how fortunate she was to work at the McKinley kingdom. So many times, for her mother she would bite her tongue when Miss Gregar shot her a snide comment. But then again, Santana couldn't help herself sometimes. When her little mouth was about to spit something ugly back to Miss Gregar, Tina would be there to nudge her or pinch her into shutting it.

Tina, Mai's daughter, loved being in the kitchen. She would sit on top the milk crates with her legs dangling, while her nostrils being teased with the scent of her mother's confections. She would often play cook herself, her mother lifting her up under her arms to reach the pot. She would grab her mother's single wooden spoon and stir with her tiny arm. Sometimes, Tina would sneak pastries and treats made for the royal parties and balls to give to the other girls. Rachel wouldn't take one of course, for fear of getting into trouble and Santana had a dangerous sweet tooth. When she came down to her last dessert, she always gave it to Quinn.

Quinn, Grace's daughter, was always sitting alone. Never did she play with the other children because they would call her 'half-breed'. She just sat lonely in the corner, waiting for her mother to come and give orders. Miss Gregar always given Quinn a disapproving look when she walked past. Quinn was good girl and an even better maid, but that did not disregard the fact that she was the product of an illegitimate affair with the Lord Henry. Having the children of the royal and being a maid was not uncommon, it is unsavory, however, if you are caught. Maiden Grace and Lord Henry were often discreet of their meetings, until Miss Gregar found them herself. When Grace was pregnant, the revelation was made to the kingdom. Henry felt so ashamed, he didn't think he bare to see the face of his mistake everyday. His wife wouldn't touch him and he had lost the respect of the King. Publicly humiliated and eternally disgraced, Lord Henry shot himself. Quinn was ten days old.

Now all of the girls 10 years older and without their mothers, they have taken their places on the totem pole of the McKinley kingdom, more than likely to remain there forever. Maiden Rachel was now assistant maid to Miss Gregar and all of the comebacks Maiden Santana had saved for Miss Gregar was now assigned to her though she was very protective of Rachel and the other girls. Maiden Tina was a cook, making replica's of her mother's own dishes. Maiden Quinn was still quiet, but more confident and protective of her dignity, never wanting to make the same mistakes as her own mother.

Despite all of Maidens' differences, their favorite part of the day was after dark, when the entire McKinley kingdom was supposed to be in their slumber. They would reside in their cabin after the dinner Maiden Tina made with scraps from the kitchen, and sit in a circle with their sewing pillows. It was the only activity they did of leisure and of their own will. After cleaning the dishes from their meal, Maiden Rachel would lead in a singing a Christian hymn, favorably the ones' that her mother sang to her as a child. The other Maidens would accompany her, rocking in their chairs. Even with all of her incessant rambling and annoying chatter, Maiden Santana knew that Rachel had a beautiful voice and was pleased when it would fill their home. There once was a fifth chair, but the maidens had it chopped to be used for firewood.

On one February night, the Maidens were doing their same routine of forming a sewing circle near the burning fire. Maiden Rachel was singing a Gaelic song that was a favorite of her mother's and new song to the girls who remained silent. The wind from outside was blustering into the cabin, somehow. The one window they had was stuck for years. Maiden Quinn found another plank and tossed it into the fire.

Maiden Santana was cross-stitching a purple Chrysanthemum with gold lining into her pillow, when she heard the rumble of carriages.

"Quiet, Rachel!" Santana's whisper cut through Rachel's singing. They couldn't be back again. Not so soon. "Tina—"

Without another word from Santana, Tina ran to the window. Howling and whooping filled the night air, white sport horses were pulling the approaching buggies and the carriage had navy blue and blood red flags.

"They're coming!" Tina chimed frightened. Quickly the Maidens pushed all of the chairs to the back of the cabin, for enough space to run. Rachel quickly doused the fireplace with the same water meant for their bodies. In the dark, they all huddled in the center of the room, making sure they were away from the sight of the window.

Finally, the horse-drawn carriage came to a halt outside of their door. The maidens heard the men laughing heartily and cheering for themselves. A pound came to their wooden door and Tina began to sob gently. Her crying would fall on deaf ears for anyone else, but it was loud enough for the men outside to hear.

"Tina, if you don't stop crying right now, I will give you something to damn well cry about!" Santana's fear almost came through her threat.

"She can't help it." Quinn said, while bringing Tina's head to her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

The bang on the door came more rapidly, shaking the Maidens. Husky laughs came from the men.

"They don't want to let us in." One of them said, thoroughly amused.

"Come on ladies! It's your friends from Dalton!" The door began to shake with the persistent knocks of the drunken foolish Knights. Tina began to cry louder, Quinn shushed her. Santana's eyes closed tightly and began to pray, although, that had never worked before.

"I suppose they don't want to see us tonight, men. Let us leave."

Their heavy footsteps were heard retreating from their home and the hooves of their horses were trampling on dirt down the road. A few moments later, the Maidens maid sighs of relief.

"Do you think they are really gone?" Rachel whispered, anxious.

"Give me the lamp." Santana urged Rachel. Rachel handed her the glass oil lantern that was almost empty. Santana's hands groped around the table beside them for a match and struck the inside of the lantern, emitting a small but haunting glow on her face.

Her bare feet crept towards the door and opened the pint-sized door embedded in in door, acting as a peephole. Santana's eyes darted around the outside, for any sign of the Dalton Knights. When they were nowhere to be found, she put her hand towards her heart and made a loud breath, accidentally blowing out the lamp in the process.

Suddenly, rough and cracked lips appeared in the square opening that whispered in a deep voice, "Boo."

Santana jumped back as the door was kicked open, the light of the moon being the only aid to their vision. The menacing smiles of the Knights of Dalton made the girls run into different corners of the cabin. Santana stood in front of the three men, the moon illuminating the color draining from her tan skin.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble." The Knight made predatory step into the cabin, then with one arm grabbing Santana's waist, he rubbed against her. "We came to play." Santana smelled the wine daunting on the Knight's breath through his toothed smile. One of the Knight's in the doorway walked away, distracting the Knight who had Santana in his clutches. Santana hawked back and then spat her saliva in his face. The knight immediately let go of her, and slapped his hand to his spit-covered cheek.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed in disgust, waving his hand of the gift Santana gladly gave. "You'll pay for that, you trash!" With his sight failing in the darkness, he swung the back of his hand against Santana's face, resulting in her falling to the dirt. He was going to continue attacking, until another Knight grabbed his shoulder and put a lantern near Santana's unresponsive figure. He knelt down and put a finger underneath her nose.

"She's breathing. You need to be more careful, Knight Hudson!"

Knight Hudson continued to mutter underneath his breath. With him leading, the other Knight entered the cabin with their well-lit lanterns.

"A game of hide and seek!" Knight Hudson sparked joyfully. "You know, I must warn you ladies, Knight St. James and I are frightfully good at this game. We always win." That last statement was meant in more ways than one. If the royals were the rock stars, the knights were like the entourage. Even in another country, as long as they had the honorary sash of Knighthood that was universal for all kingdoms, they could do no wrong.

Knight St. James strode to the left side of the cabin; moving the lantern across the walls, then lower to the floor. There he found Tina, openly weeping. He crouched towards her and brought the lantern towards her face. She cried louder, hoping to invoke some humanity in them. No such luck.

"Oh, love. Please don't cry." Knight St. James wiped a tear from Tina's wet cheeks. "It won't last very long. I promise."

He pressed his lips to hers, but gulped sounds of Tina's cries could still be heard. Tina tried to keep her mouth shut as Knight St. James' kisses became more aggressive, his tongue trying to force an entrance. Then, his cold and wet hand made it's way up her nightgown and to her bloomers. Soon, his fingers were going into the slit in the middle of her underwear and forcing open her other lips. Maiden Tina groaned and Knight St. James' mouth covered hers. His weight fixed upon her body, Knight St. James laid Maiden Tina on the dirt. Still pumping his fingers in Maiden Tina, he began to clumsily undo his pants, and then took Tina's bloomers off. Tina stopped crying. There wasn't any use for it.

"Where are you?" Knight Hudson sang horribly. He was still looking for his favorite girl. He came to a corner and found his Maiden Rachel, knees to chest, hiding her face. "There you are. Hiding from me?" Rachel looked up to light, terrified as a mouse. Knight Hudson pulled Maiden Rachel up, with the same strong arm that smacked Santana. He had Rachel in the same position as well, grinding his stiff length against her. Rachel kept pushing him away, but the large man that Knight Hudson was there was no way that he could notice.

Knight Hudson's hand began to yank off the buttons that closed the top of Rachel's nightgown. His hand muscled into the now V-neck of her nightgown finding her bare breasts. He kneaded them so hardly that it was almost painful. Maiden Rachel winced and her moans were of protest not pleasure, but they were all the same to Knight Hudson. He moved her onto his lap, unlatching the clips on his pants. Knight Hudson tore a hole into Maiden Rachel's underwear and entered her without warning. Rachel groaned involuntarily and Knight Hudson sloppily dragged his lips over hers. That never got any easier. He began to make a steady rhythm, making Maiden Rachel stifle moans of satisfaction. Knight Hudson panted as his large hands began to force her to move faster.

His fingers dug through the linen of Maiden Rachel's nightgown, thrusting wildly. Rachel did not want to give him the contentment of knowing that he was pleasuring her, but she was no longer under control.

Both of the Knight's were about to meet their climax, when a third Knight walked into the cabin.

"Finish up, gentlemen. We must be off soon." The Knight coolly said, then averted his head down to see unconscious Santana. "My God, she isn't dead is she?"

Knight Hudson reached his peak, spraying his juices to the floor. He tossed Rachel to the ground and began to clean himself up.

"No, she is breathing." Knight Hudson fixed the badges and medals on his lapel. "But, do you want to play too, Knight Puckerman? There is another one in here, somewhere."

"Yes," Knight St. James rose off the ground, wiping the dirt from his knees. His seeds landed on Maiden Tina's underwear. "A pretty little blonde. I bet we can find her."

"Well, I am never one to turn down a mission." Knight Puckerman's eyes glowed devilishly against the fire of his lantern. Together, the three Knights scoped the house for Maiden Quinn. Knight Puckerman pushed past several chairs and a table to check the back of the cabin. He went to one of the corners to find a mouse hole. As his boots stomped on the soil, Quinn bit the inside of her cheek so hard, she was sure to draw blood.

Knight Puckerman grazed his lantern against the side of walls, never looking down to Maiden Quinn's sheer delight. It was when she let an exasperated breath escape, he stopped in his tracks. Quinn made a mistake. Knight Puckerman snickered and brought the lantern to Maiden Quinn's face. She didn't stare at him and Knight Puckerman pulled her chin to his eyes.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one?" He said with unbridled admiration. The two other Knights stood behind Knight Puckerman and asked what he was going to do with the Maiden.

"I'm going to take her as a souvenir."

Knight Puckerman lifted Maiden Quinn off the ground and hoisted her over his shoulder. The two other knights riled with laughter at the screaming Quinn. Rachel flew to Knight Hudson's arm, begging him to release Quinn. He pushed her back to the earth, defeated. Tina ran over to Santana, frantically yelling for her to wake up. Quinn continued to scream and pound her fists into Knight Puckerman's back, to no avail. Quinn was gone.

"Thanks as always for your hospitality ladies." Knight Hudson replied with a snarky tone, slamming the door shut.

Tina hunched over against the door and covered her face with her hands, crying again.

Rachel, still shell-shocked and visibly shaken, took to her feet.

"Come now, Tina." Rachel's voice was monotone. "Let's take Santana to bed."

**A/N: Hello! This is an idea that I had while writing Heartstrings. Taking cue from the author of 'Urban Legends and Fairytales' (Great Samcedes AU! Check it out!) This is a totally different setting that I haven't seen the Glee characters in yet. I know there was absolutely no Samcedes in this story but I promise it's coming. You got to let it build. This is totally different than Heartstrings, clearly. There is rape, war, domestic abuse and other things I haven't thought of yet, so love it or hate it, but don't leave stupid comments. Most likely this fic will have all of the glee characters in it so, it's gon' be fun! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters of Glee that are used in this story.**

**A/N: I do not expect for anyone to follow this story with historical accuracy, so do not expect me to use it. Thank you.**

**INTRODUCTION PART II**

Maiden Santana soon awoke to a wet, warm cloth being patted to her forehead carefully. Slowly, she raised her heavy eyelids to see Maiden Tina's growing smile. She was in the bed that she and Quinn shared. The brass bed with linen sheets that always smelled of pine and clover was made for three people. Tina sat on the side of Santana with a small pitcher of water.

"Rachel! Rachel! She's awake!" Tina turned her back to call to Rachel, who was in the main room cleaning the waste buckets. "Shall I call the royal doctor?" Before Santana could answer, Maiden Rachel soon arrived, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Thank goodness," Rachel sighed, hovering over Santana, examining her face. Her fingertips brushed the side of Santana's temple. Santana winced, it didn't hurt but she didn't like Rachel touching her. "You aren't bruised too badly. Now, you can get back to work."

"Rachel, she's just woken up." Rachel went to the Cherry Oak wardrobe in their bedroom and retrieved a dull gray maid uniform and a white bonnet. She threw it on the bed and there it laid next to Santana.

"Did you know I had to lie to Miss Gregar this morning? She was going to come by to the cabin and check on you, Maiden, but _I _told her that Tina and I would do so and there would be no need—" Santana hated being called "Maiden". It wasn't the name she owned, but it was the name that was given to her.

"Where's Quinn?"

A dark aura then succumbed the mien of the two maidens. Tina held herself looking into the counting the threads of the cream-colored sheets. Rachel left the room and returned to her chores in their home.

"Tina, where is she?" Tina stared sullenly into Santana's eyes.

"They took her, Santana. They took Quinn." Tina choked, letting a stray tear fall.

Santana shook her head viciously, "No, no. You're telling lies, Tina. You tell lies to me. " She couldn't believe this was happening again. Santana leaped out of the bed and made a charge for Rachel who was cleaning the table. "Where is Quinn?" She asked again. Santana needed to hear it from the both of them. Rachel continued to scrub the table, humming as if she didn't hear a word Santana said. She couldn't talk about it or she would fall apart like Tina always seemed to.

Santana now knew that Tina told the truth and the Dalton Knights took Quinn. In her sored heart, Santana knew all along.

"AND NEITHER OF YOU DID ANYTHING?" Santana shouted, she felt like her lungs were full of water. Rachel stopped shuffling and froze.

"Please don't yell, Santana. We are in pain, too." Tina appeared meekly in the doorway. It wasn't their fault, it was hers. Santana clutched the sides of her head, pulling at her soot-colored hair, making a feral scream. She vowed to protect them, ever since the first time and she let it happen again. But she couldn't stop it. The powerless life of a maiden was never a happy one, but somehow she thought was supposed to protect Quinn and -no, she wouldn't go back there again.

In an epiphany, Santana realized there was something she could do. There was something she should have done the first time. Santana then galloped back into the bedroom and quickly got dressed. Rachel and Tina both followed in pursuit.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, finally worried.

"What does it look like?" Santana bent to gruffly lace her boots.

Rachel and Tina gave each other concerned looks. They knew exactly where Santana was going.

"You should get more rest, Santana." Tina pleaded, trying to change Santana's mind. For she knew her too well to be ignorant to what was in it. "You have been unconscious for three days."

To Santana, it might have well been an eternity that she was sleeping. She hid her raven hair under her bonnet and grabbed her dingy midnight cloak from her wardrobe.

She breezed past Tina and Rachel and was heading to the door when Rachel called, "Santana, you mustn't go to King Reginald!"

Santana's body whirled around to meet Rachel's wide eyes to a disclosed rage. Rachel lost her train of thought, fearful of Santana's wrath but continued, all of the usual animation in her voice gone.

"You know what will happen. King Reginald will want to start a war and conditions will worsen! There will be less to eat and more work to do! We will die from exhaustion!" When that didn't reach Santana, Rachel dug a little deeper into the well of Santana's mind. "…And it won't just be the Knights of Dalton next time. The entire country will be in a chaos. Or worse, King Reginald won't believe you and will have you hanged for lying to him-"

"I'd rather be hanged than to see the rest of us plucked away like some forbidden fruit!" Santana scathed. She glared upon adamant Rachel and a pitiful looking Tina, hunched over at the table. "Don't you see? This wouldn't have happened if we had reported this the first time."

They all shut their eyes for a split-second, as if the same bullet was piercing through their hearts.

"Who will be next, Rachel? Tina? You? Something must be done and I will not be quiet about this anymore. Justice will be served. There will be a war and—"

"Even if there is a war, there is less than a guarantee that McKinley will win!" Dalton is known for their always growing military and impeccably trained soldiers. McKinley did not have prayer. "Lives will be lost and more people will suffer for a battle that wasn't even necessary."

Rachel slowly walked toward Santana, repeating "It is for the best", but Santana kept arguing over her, louder and louder, more and more reasons for why the King must know.

The smile that Maiden Rachel first tried to coax Maiden Santana will slowly faded into anger as she got closer, finally grabbing Santana by the shoulders and quaking her, "IT IS FOR THE BEST, SANTANA!"

Silence. Rachel's mahogany brown eyes were on the brink of tears. She loosened her grip around Santana's strong shoulders.

"We can't lose you," Rachel whispered, shakily, "Not only within days of Quinn. I promise, it is for the best that we keep this to ourselves. Our grandmothers had to endure this. Our mothers had to endure this. We will do the same, but we must stay together!"

Santana saw the hopelessness in Rachel's eyes and almost gave in, but then she imagined what it would be like to watch them carry her away. Hollering and screaming for Santana, when Santana knew there would be nothing she could do accept offer herself to the Dalton Knights. Over her dead body. This cannot happen again.

"I am sorry, Rachel, but _something must be done_." Santana said simply.

Then as she was slipping away from Rachel's fingers and headed towards the door, Rachel called "You will be the cause of a war that will make all our lives more miserable than they are! You will change everything!"

"Then, I suppose I have nothing to lose."

Moments after the maiden made her exit, Rachel stood motionless in front of the door. Then, she snapped around to come towards Maiden Tina, edging the sides of her fingers against the rims of her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Tina asked with her signature soft sincerity.

Rachel nodded, picking up her water pail, "We should hurry back to the Kingdom as well. Miss Gregar is probably wondering where we are."

Maiden Santana swiftly walked in the winter air. The sky was a dark shade of gray and the storm clouds threatened to roll in at any second. Santana raised her hood. When she reached the gates of the castle, she was met by honorable guards Hart and Flanagan. Their faces were as stark as the weather, scowling to show experience of death to warrant potential troublemakers. However, Guard Flanagan was unable to keep his game face when Santana appeared.

"Good morning Guard Hart, Guard Flanagan." Santana curtsied.

"Good morn' Maiden Santana." Guard Flanagan, said. His crystal blue eyes glowed from underneath the rim of his hat. "We heard you were sick. Are you better?"

Then, Santana remembered the convenient lie that the girls told for her absence.

"Yes, but" Santana imitated a cough she heard Rachel's mother do before she succumbed to the Whooping Cough. "I must see the king. It is terribly urgent."

The Guards exchanged glances and opened the gates for Santana. She quickly curtsied again and walked the cobblestone path to the gigantic double doors. She pulled the ivory gold handle and entered the lobby of the castle to find Butler Kurt standing outside the door of the war room. How fitting, she thought. Kurt was assistant Butler to the King, so everywhere the King was, Kurt followed.

"Maiden Santana! What are you doing here? Are you not ill?" Kurt asked, searching for any signs of contagion on Santana's face.

"I am, Butler Kurt," Whooping Cough, "but I have an emergency! I must speak with the King immediately."

"I don't think I can allow you to do that, Maiden. The King and Lord William are drawing up a new law for curfews." A few weeks prior, was the Independence Day of McKinley and a riot broke out, hundreds were injured and nearly 50 people were killed. "He would not want to be bothered right now."

"Butler Kurt, please!" Santana tried to think of what she could say to get Kurt to let her enter the war room. Then, she was delighted to remember that the Butler had an ear for gossip. "Kurt, can you keep a secret?" She whispered.

"Yes!" Butler Kurt's ears started to burn red at the thought of a juicy secret and learned closer to Santana's lips.

"Something has happened. Something so terrible, so wretched I don't even think I can tell you! I cannot even utter it! I just know I have been going mad keeping it to myself and I have to tell the King at once! Please Butler Kurt!" Santana acted as Rachel would whenever she would get upset about something: Absolutely hysterical and over the top.

"Very well, then." Butler Kurt nervously entered the war room, gently shutting the door behind him.

Maiden Santana removed the hood of her cloak to hear their muffled voices. King Reginald had a very distinctive voice: power oozed from his vocal chords with deep and commanding tones. Lord William had a softer voice, but could be just a threatening was the situation demanded it. In comparison, Butler Kurt's voice sounded small and mousy.

Butler Kurt reappeared opening the door for Maiden Santana to enter. As she walked past, she whispered "God bless you, Kurt", and continued forward. She smiled wickedly to herself. The actual Santana would never get overly emotional over a man. She was a fantastic performer, but as fate would have it, that was the only job less honorable than being a maid.

Upon the presence of King Reginald and Lord William she bowed to them gracefully.

"Maiden Santana." Lord William had surprise in voice because even he heard that she was ill. Maiden Santana was infamous for having the most peculiar diseases.

"What is your business, Maiden?" The King sat on a high throne with Lord William sitting in a lower chair next to him at a desk with a quill and ink. "We are very busy, men."

"Your Excellency, your lordship, I have come to you with perilous news. One of the maids has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" King Reginald shifted in his velvet purple back of his chair. "What would one want with a maid?" As he laughed his round belly jiggled unabashedly. King Reginald was the only one laughing. "Perhaps she ran away?"

"She did not, your Excellency. I was there! I saw! She was taken against her will!" Santana was losing her temper.

"Listen, Maiden. Maids disappear just as quickly as they are replaced. I do not doubt that you feel as if your friend would not do such a thing, but it happens."

"But I am telling you, your Excellency! She did not –"

"Do you know where she is, Maiden?" King Reginald craned his neck out to Santana, trying to look down on her.

"No." Santana admitted. Dalton was not a small country.

"Then, it cannot be helped! And who knows she may have run off with a suitor of some sort. She may be happy." King Reginald gave Santana a smile that let her know that she was out-matched. "Now, away with you Maiden. We have business to attend to. Butler!"

Butler Kurt came in and looped his arm around Santana's to escort her out of the room. She tried to stand her ground, but Kurt was astonishingly strong.

"Please, Santana. Do not make this difficult." He whispered to her, while struggling to get her out of the room.

"Wait, no! No! You must help! They were DALTON MEN!"

Then, it was as if time stood still. Butler Kurt let go of Maiden Santana's arm without being told. King Reginald sat upright in his throne and Lord William's mouth opened.

"Yes, yes that's right." Santana seethed, happy that she was finally getting the reaction she came for and hoping to salt the wound. Her wounds were sore enough. "Dalton men treaded on _your_ soil uninvited, invaded _your_ home and stole _your_ property."

"There is no need to call people property—"Lord William said, trying to calm Santana down.

"_But that's what we are_!" Santana yelled back to him, and then whispered to herself, "We all are."

"Maiden, you will mind the way you speak to Lord William and I." King Reginald said. "Another outburst like that, and I'll have you hanged."

Santana nodded slowly. "My apologies, your Excellency, your lordship."

The King brought his pudgy brown fingers to bald head and shut his eyes. With his other hand, he balled up a fist full of golden rings and pounded hard on the seat of the throne. Dalton has been disrespecting McKinley all this time, and he was not aware. How could he be clueless to the goings-on of his own country?

"May I speak, your Excellency?" Santana piped up. Assuming the same position, the King nodded.

"Your Excellency, the country of Dalton broke the law. They have disrespected your throne, your power, your country. You must—"Careful. "I _beg_ you to do something, your Excellency, this cannot happen again!"

King Reginald made an aggravated sigh, "Is this the first time, Maiden? Is this the first time this has happened?"

"Yes, Your Excellency." Santana lied, worried she may be executed for keeping such information from the King.

"Very well," the King hopped down from his throne, being a man of 5'7 and walked towards Santana. "Now, you are sure that it was Dalton men? For if I find out you are not being truthful and a war has begun primarily based off your lies, the first life lost will be your own."

In McKinley, the saying that was said by citizens when asked if they were positive about something was, "Your Excellency, I am as sure as our flag waves, purple and gold."

Santana said, with stiff yet churning voice, "As sure as _their_ flag _still_ waves, navy and red."

King Reginald's mouth pursed at Santana's perverted version of the countries age-old saying.

"Very good, Maiden. You may leave." Santana bowed to both men and exited the room, nearly giddy. "Butler!"

Butler Kurt came rushing in as Maiden Santana was leaving and he stood straight in front of the King with his gloved hands folded. "Yes, Your Excellency?"

"Prepare my carriage and my finest sword. I am going to Dalton." Lord William shot up from his seat and approached the King.

"Any messages for the Queen or Princess before your leave, your Excellency?" Butler Kurt asked

"No, but try and see to it that Mercedes finishes those arithmetic problems."

Kurt nodded and left the room.

"But, Your Excellency, you have no invitation! You will break the treaty and invoke a war!" Lord William insisted.

"It looks to me as if the war has already begun, Lord William."

King Reginald walked fast out of the room, leaving Lord William to fret alone.

"Lord, please prepare us for what is to come."

King Samuel Lawrence I of Dalton, did not have many enemies, per se. The first reason was because he was a generally likable man and second was because everyone wanted his nation on their side in the line of battle for their military was immense. His people adored him, because he was very much involved in the communities: visiting homes door to door with his family in toe and always attending church every Sunday. The only thing that King Samuel I was disagreeable about was McKinley. His reasons were only those of his father and his father before him.

King Reginald demanded access into the Dalton Kingdom almost hopping the gate to get in. The amused guards let him through, where he met King Samuel and Lord Tannaka in the lobby. They were assuming the same position that Lord William and he was in, with King Samuel I on his throne and Lord Tannaka in a desk. King Samuel's head raised as King Reginald charged toward him.

"King Reginald?" King Samuel I was entertained that King Reginald would be stupid enough to show up to the Kingdom unannounced. "You know, you are breaking the treaty right now, sir. Therefore, how would you like to die? By gallows, or perhaps a good ol' hanging—"

"We will talk of my death once we talk of yours' first, King!" King Samuel was taken aback.

"What are you going on about?"

"Your men have disrespected my land by kidnapping my maids!" Santana only told the King that Quinn was kidnapped, but this probably wasn't the first time.

"That is a bold accusation, King Reginald!" Lord Tannaka shot at the King of McKinley.

"Lord Tannaka, please!" King Samuel I snapped at Lord Tannaka. "But he is right, you know. Are you sure that your maidens have not just run away? Surely underneath the conditions you have them in, in that shack you call a castle, they must have been horrified. Or, possibly, they wanted a life of shacking up anyhow. Mm, Lord knows the women in your country as quite loose, I even remember how your wife was not too long ago—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" King Reginald was livid and out for blood. "You have insulted my country and my family for the last time!" He slickly drew his sword. Lord Tannaka also drew his, but King Samuel I gestured him to put it away.

"Hah! Just like a McKinley man: Unable to face the truth when it is right in front of them."

"Draw your sword, King, or I will take a coward's victory!"

King Samuel I stepped down from his throne and walked towards King Reginald.

"Your Excellency—"

"Lord Tannaka, it is me he wants to fight. So, me he shall." King Reginald got into a stance, preparing for a lunge. "All right, King, one, two, three!"

Before King Reginald could swing his sword, King Samuel I revealed his hand-gun. King Reginald dropped his wrist, defeated and disappointed, he slowly turned to walk away to hear King Samuel I laughing.

"You see, King Reginald? I will always win and you will always lose. Too bad, Florence did not know that about you, but she will soon. Perhaps, after your country's defeat, I will take a _second _wife—"

At the mention of his sweet wife, Queen Florence of McKinley, he whirled around and ran for King Samuel I, screaming bloody murder. King Samuel I thought that he could put a bullet in him, just before the tip of his sword even touched the cloth of his shirt. But he was a second too late. King Reginald stabbed King Samuel I in his left lung and just as that was happening, King Reginald was shot in the throat.

King Reginald toppled over King Samuel I with a thud. Lord Tannaka was left to stand there, completely breathless. The prince, Samuel II ran onto the scene after hearing the shot go off from the sporting room he and his brother, Steven were waiting for their father in. After drinking in Lord Tannaka's reaction, Prince Samuel II saw his father with his eyes glazed over and sword through his chest.

"Sam, is father coming?" Steven ran into the lobby. Eleven years old and bright eyed. Steven looked to see the empty throne and then all of the blood that was spreading on the marble floor. The blood was his father's.

"What's wrong with father?" Steven made an attempt to run to his father's aid, but Samuel II caught him and lifted him up to his level to hold him. "No! What's wrong with father?"

Steven saw the blanket cover the two fallen kings as Samuel II carried him away.

Steven screamed and cried, repeating "FATHER! FATHER, PLEASE! I WANT MY FATHER!" Samuel II shushed him and matted his blonde hair, while kissing his forehead.

Later that day, it rained in across both Dalton and McKinley.

At McKinley, however, a visitor came to see the Maidens of the first cabin that night. The ladies thought it best they all just go to bed after dinner. Tina washed the dishes that night. A light knock fettered Maiden Tina to open the door. Maiden Quinn, in nothing more than her sheer nightgown and bloomers, fell into Tina. She was soaking wet, but her forehead was hot with fever.

"Quinn? It's Quinn! Rachel, Santana, Quinn is here! She's back!"

**A/N: Hello! Okay, this was a big chapter! I hope this sheds some light on how the Mercedes and Sam are involved now. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and I have problems with that. Enter …**

**A/N: I do not expect you to follow this story with historical accuracy; so do not expect me to use it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>INAUGURATION I<strong>

Two weeks after Samuel Lawrence I's death, prince Samuel II was completely numb. All of the normal activities of the prince were abandoned. He would just drift around the kingdom, completely unaware of his surroundings and presence. The prince liked to pretend he was a ghost, like his parents. It made him feel closer to them. The only instances when prince Samuel would come back to life whenever Steven and Stacia, his siblings, were around.

Samuel was in his father's old study, fingering the bridge of a book the King would read to him. He still heard Samuel I's voice in his head, acting out the characters. From behind him, the door was slowly creaking open.

"I thought I said I was not to be disturbed!" Samuel barked. His demeanor shrunk when he saw tiny Stacia hiding behind the door. The anger of his posture turned into open arms for his little sister to fill.

"I was looking for you all day." Stacia said into Samuel's shoulder. He patted the top of her head and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Steven won't let me play with his bow and arrow! He broke my doll and it's not fair! He won't let me play with his things! Make him share, Sam!" Samuel quietly laughed to himself. They bicker like a cat and dog would, but he loved them so. Hundreds of royal families attended the funeral of Samuel Lawrence I. Prince Samuel had to shake double the number of hands and accept empty apologies for his loss. But the two hands he held the tightest was his brother's and sister's as the King of Dalton was being lowered to the ground. Since the twins never got to meet their mother, prince Samuel was their parent now, which he did not mind. They took care of him in ways he could never explain. He was happy to return the favor in whatever way he could.

"Oh, and Lord Kenneth is looking for you." Stacia added, calming her voice. Samuel made a puzzled look and Stacia answered with a shrug. "But, make Steven share first!"

"All right, all right," Samuel let Stacia drag him to the greedy Steven, who was playing army with porcelain dolls. Samuel was amazed at how the children were seemingly unfazed by their father's absence. It probably didn't matter to them because they were used to not having him around as much. Though the prince knew they understood that he was gone. On the morning of the funeral, he had to persuade them out of their rooms. He pleaded with them, saying_ "A man can be strong, but there is power in numbers." _A quote made famous by their father. Surely, they both slumped out of their chambers and joined Samuel on the field, with the rest of the nation. The fickleness in the twins' attitude did not worry him. They were children after all and he secretly wished to one of them again.

Samuel walked to the center of the kingdom, where Lord Kenneth awaited in one of the dining halls. The dining hall was Lord Kenneth's favorite place of business. Butler Blaine escorted him and Lord Kenneth stopped eating his 3rd meal that day to bow for Samuel.

"Thank you for meeting with me, prince." Lord Kenneth threw a napkin over his plate and Butler Blaine scurried away with it. "I know you are still in mourning."

"No matter. It must be of importance." Samuel took a seat next to Lord Kenneth. Lord Kenneth cleared his throat and folded his stubby hands.

"As you know, you are apart of Dalton's royal lineage." Samuel nodded slowly. "With your father now at rest, the next person in line for the throne is you." Somehow, with all of the disarray from King Samuel I dying, it had completely gone over his head that he the next to rule. "You are now the King of Dalton."

"But-but, what about you?" Samuel stuttered. Although this information should not have been much of a surprise, it was still a lot to swallow. Lord Kenneth laughed full of jolly.

"I couldn't become King even if you had resigned! Before I could ever rule, your entire bloodline would need to be washed out." Sam raked his fingers through his blonde locks. Lord Kenneth read the fear on the new king's face and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come now, young King. I know that your father prepared you well for this moment." Sam gulped the dryness in his throat. It was true. Samuel I always made sure that he knew that one day he would rule and his father would not be there to guide him. However, he never thought that day would be at age 20.

"Then, I suppose resignation is out of the question..." Sam said lowly.

"Why would you resign? Do you think little Steven would make a better King?"

"No. I just-"

"Young King, I assure you. Dalton is a nation of born leaders and you are one of them." The side of Sam's mouth tried to pull a smile at Lord Kenneth's encouraging words. "Now, we have to start working on your address to the public-"

"So soon?" Sam could barely even speak to anyone, except his siblings. To be in front of thousands of thousands of people was too much right now.

"Yes," Lord Kenneth arranged a pile of papers that was on his side and straightened them out. "The country is in a state of confusion and despair. They need a strong word from their leader to heighten their spirits and they need it now. There is more to do beyond that, you know. We have to plan your Inauguration Ball, find you a Queen, most of all prepare for the war-"

"War? What war?"

"The war with McKinley." Lord Kenneth spoke those words as if he was telling him the sky is blue. Sam shook his head, still seeing his father's corpse in his eyes.

"No. Lord Kenneth, if I must be ruler of Dalton, the one thing I want to avoid is war." Sam took out of his seat and walked to the large portrait of his father. It was painted several years ago. Samuel II studied the picture. Samuel I was on the throne, holding a scepter wearing the smile of a blissful, yet ignorant man. "It was all so silly," Samuel said to himself. "I bet you he didn't even remember what it was all for."

"What are you talking about?" Lord Kenneth asked, on the edge of his seat.

"The rivalry! Decades of fighting and wars over a ridiculous piece of metal! For what, my Lord? All of this time wasted, McKinley and Dalton could have been allies."

"How can you even talk that way after McKinley has killed your father?" Lord Kenneth spat.

"McKinley did not kill my father! One man did!... I am not the only one who has lost a father." Sam went to his chair, putting the grips of his fingers on the back to lean against it. "I do not doubt that the prince is going through the same feelings I am-"

"Princess." Lord Kenneth said, rolling his eyes. How was Samuel II supposed to be King when he doesn't even know who his enemies are? Sam snapped his head to look at Lord Kenneth.

"Princess?"

"Yes. King Reginald had a son, but he practically committed suicide the damned fool. Now, there is only his daughter."

"Oh," Sam had never heard of their being a princess at McKinley but now was intrigued to meet her. He hoped that her heart would be a little softer considering she was a woman, but he could not deny that he wanted to just sneak a look at her as well. The women of McKinley were always marked for their beauty, he assumed the princess would be no exception. "Just as well, she is in pain like me. Perhaps, she doesn't want any more fighting-"

"Perhaps, she is preparing an ambush as we speak!" Lord Kenneth rushed to Sam's side to whisper harshly in his ear. "Young King, we can not take enough precautions to see that we are always the stronger and never the weaker. McKinley has given us enough reasons to start a war. We are just answering their calls for death."

Sam sunk in his chair. "No. I will not start my legacy with violence. I refuse." His voice was final.

"Young King-"

"I will speak to the princess-Queen of McKinley. Hopefully, we can come to an understanding. If she decides to cause a war with us, it will be the worst decision she'll ever make but it will _be her decision_. Do I make myself clear?" Lord Kenneth was humbled by the authority in Samuel II's voice and reluctantly nodded.

"But, I will say," Lord Kenneth said, beginning to dip his quill in the ink. "I believe you are making a daft mistake, young King."

"You may say whatever you wish, Lord Kenneth. My words will always be law."

Lord Kenneth and King Samuel II marked a staring contest that Lord Kenneth also lost.

"Very well. We must begin to plan your ball. Now, considering invitations, food, clothes and all other planning, I have set the ball aside for the date some months from now. May 26th."

Sam smirked to himself, "My birthday."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, King. We can most definitely do another day-" Lord Kenneth was about to blot the date out, Sam put a hand on top of his.

"It is fine. I'll need something to distract me." On his birthday, it was tradition for the father and son to take a trip. Samuel II would let him choose any place in the world. This year, they were to go to India. Lord Kenneth continued to speak of the other duties he needed to fill as King but Samuel just stared out the window, at the land that was now completely his.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Lord Kenneth looked back to Samuel II, who was having a servant straighten his crown. Sam gave his a coarse nod. He stood underneath the steps, waiting to be cued onto the stage. Steven and Stacia were at his side, hanging on his large fingers. Sam swallowed his pride, fear and nerves. He felt his parents all around him. His father, putting his weight and strength on his shoulders. For a second, he could have sworn he heard his mother's lulling voice. <em>It is your time, my son. Be brilliant. <em>

"Introducing the honorable Samuel Lawrence II, King of Dalton!" The crowd roared.

It was his time now.

**A/N: Hello! I know it took some time for me to update, but I wanted to get in another chapter of Heartstrings first. Thanks for all of the reviews, I really do appreciate them. Next, we will go to the country of McKinley to see how the Queen is doing. I hope you'll all stick with me! Take care! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Glee and I do not like that very much. That's what fan fiction is for.**

**A/N: I will not use historical accuracy. Love it or leave it. Forgive grammatical errors please.**

* * *

><p><strong>INAUGURATION II<strong>

The princess of McKinley, Mercedes, was not a girl of many desires. She only longed for the natural feelings of love, security and strength like all human beings. At this moment, however, she felt nothing but sorrow. Three weeks prior, her father had died and she felt this acute pain in her heart and disconnect. She was used to death, her brother had past a couple of years ago, but it all hurt just the same. Now, she spent her days in her art room, painting another world for her sanity and her nights curled up with her mother in what was once her parents' large, custom bed. Her mother, Florence, would cradle Mercedes while she cried herself to sleep. All in silence.

Mercedes and her mother were enjoying their breakfast in bed, when a knock came to the door. Florence gave permission to enter. Butler Kurt peeked his head behind the large, Oak door to tell them that Lord William wished to speak with them. Florence searched her daughter for any hint of distress of having to speak to Lord William. She just sipped her orange juice. Mercedes' eyes met her mother's with acceptance. She could not hide from the country forever, though she had been doing a pretty good job of it so far. They slipped into their black clothes, unbraided their long, thick hair to brush down their backs and sought Lord William in the Throne Room, as requested. Mercedes grew weary staring at the seat where she had sat on King Reginald's lap so many times. Lord William bowed as the women took to their chairs.

"Thank you for meeting with me, ladies. May I say, if I have not already, how sorry I am for the loss of the King." Lord William sat next to the princess.

"Thank you for your condolences, Lord William." Mercedes said, nodding slowly. The phrase was basically script with all of the guests at the funeral. Then, she noticed that something was a bit off with the Lord. Normally poised and confident, Lord William was now somewhat jittery. He shuffled with the papers in front of him and wiped a hand over his eyes and nose, stopping at his lips. Lord William then looked to the women of McKinley, who pondered curiously at his behavior. He realized how strange he must have looked.

"I apologize, princess, Queen. You see…I've been waiting for the right time to do this and I know that you are still in mourning—"

"To do what?" Mercedes asked. Lord William looked to Florence for help. Florence touched her daughter's shoulder.

"Lord William needs to discuss matters of the kingdom with you." She spoke softly, as if Mercedes was already upset and she was trying to calm her down. This made the princess apprehensive. "Your responsibilities."

"Responsibilities?"

"Mercedes," Lord William started. "Because your father has past, McKinley needs a ruler and I suppose that the King has never prepared you for this because he expected you would marry before his death and I am sorry how sudden this is all going to seem—"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Mama, he's talking in riddles, what is he saying?" Mercedes turned to Florence, fear in her eyes.

"My daughter," Florence palmed Mercedes' cheek, "you are to be the Queen of McKinley."

"No. You are the Queen of McKinley." Mercedes answered as if that was the most absurd idea she has ever heard.

"Your mother was only permitted to be Queen by her marriage to your father." Lord William interjected. Mercedes' head was dizzying into a tornado.

"Well, then—What about you, Lord William? Surely, you are more fit to rule!"

"I'm afraid I cannot. I do not have royal blood." Lord William moved closer to the reluctant queen and put his hand on her hers. "Mercedes, I know you are scared. I was in your same position not too long ago." Mercedes shook her head.

"But, it shouldn't be me! Mama, Micah should be the one—" Florence lost her daughter's pleading gaze to turn away in pain. Micah, Florence and Reginald's first son, would have been next in line to rule, but he was a prolific gambler. The wealth of the kingdom was not enough for him. Soon, he had got into trouble with men that he had cheated out of a large sum of money. They left him hanging on a tree. He was 19. "But…I do not want to be Queen…" Mercedes said to herself. "What do I know about leading a country?"

"Mercedes, one positive you have that I did not, is that you have your mother and I here to guide you. Even your father could not run the entire country by himself. Although he tried to—"

"And look where that got him." Now it was Lord William's turn to look away from Mercedes. For many nights he wondered if he had just tried harder to stop him, maybe that would have prevented the young woman from losing her father. Lord William looked to Mercedes with searing eyes and changed his tone from soft to hard.

"Mercedes, you have a duty to your country. You are not only obligated to see that through, but also, to see yourself as a leader. I have known you since you were a child and I have seen you grown into an intriguing, intelligent woman. Now, your father was a skilled leader, there is no denying, but his brilliance was often destroyed by his brashness. You, _Queen,_ are contemplative and wise beyond your years. I know the country is in good hands." Mercedes smiled through her tears.

"Thank you, Lord William." She said as dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief her mother gave her.

"I cannot tell a lie, your excellency." Lord William made a soft grin while sorting through his papers again. "But to more serious matters," Lord William gulped, he felt like he was giving the girl blow after blow but it had to be done. "On the circumstances at which you became Queen of McKinley, the former King of Dalton is to blame. Your Excellency, I, as I'm sure McKinley, would understand if you want to avenge your father's death. But, if you decide that you do, I must know immediately so that we can _take action now_." Mercedes thought Lord William was speaking in tongues again, but soon understood what he was asking.

"No!" Mercedes protested shout shook the walls of the room. "My God, can we go through a day around here with speaking of wars and death?" She sprang up and walked slowly towards the empty throne. She remembered it looking so big and ornate, now it seemed small, like it belonged to a dollhouse. "Please, no more." Mercedes shook her head again. "I will not allow the people to be subject to anymore death. Not by war. "

"Your excellency, you realize that if Dalton decides on an ambush, you won't have much of a choice in the matter." Lord William said. He didn't want another war either, but she wanted her to see all sides of this before she made a decision. Mercedes twiddled with her thumbs before turning to Lord William and nodding.

"But, prepare our forces for the worst, anyway." Mercedes added.

"Yes, your excellency."

Mercedes walked back to her seat next to her mother and grasped her hand.

"Also, we need to start organizing your Inauguration Ball. Now, I assume you want to find a dress to wear and start making preparations right away, as we are a little late in planning. Still, I think we can be ready for it by April—"

"No!" Mercedes barked, shocking Lord William. She sat down slowly and tenderly spoke, "Not near father's birthday." Realization washed over Lord William as the mother and daughter made grim smiles toward each other, still holding hands.

"Of course not. What does the end of May look like then?" Lord William crossed out his markings with the tip of his quill.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Mercedes was fidgeting underneath the stage, making it hard for her servant to place her crown properly. She picked at her purple dress, the gold trimmings, and the lace ruffles of her bodice. Hearing the crowd rumbling above her reminded Mercedes of the phobia she had of thunder and lightening. Her mother came into sight, wearing a warm smile and whispering compliments and encouraging words to her ear. Lord William soon entered and smiled at the fidgety Queen.<p>

"Nervous?" Lord William asked, amused. Mercedes bit her lip. "Don't worry, you'll be fine… Your father would be so proud of you in this moment." Those words brought tears to her and her mother's eyes. "Get ready."

"Introducing, the honorable Mercedes Delyssia, Queen of McKinley!" The people went wild above their heads.

Before they all made their exit, Lord William leaned to whisper, "Remember: You are smart. You are powerful. You _are _McKinley." Queen Mercedes walked up the stairs with her mother and Lord William behind her, to the hundreds of thousands of people that make up the nation that was hers to lead and her alone.

_I am McKinley._

**A/N: Hidey ho, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next, we will have Sam and Mercy's first meeting! Get excited! And don't worry, I will return to the storyline of the maiden's soon enough. Reviews are wonderful. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Glee. Much to my dismay.**

**A/N: I do not expect you to follow this story with historical accuracy, so do not expect me to use it exactly. Thank you. **

* * *

><p><strong>INAUGURATION III<strong>

Lord Kenneth walked into the King's study to find King Samuel II sat at his desk, vigorously writing.

"You know, I'm supposed to write all letters for you, your Excellency." Lord Kenneth mused. The King peered his head up and glared at the Lord through his ivory gold-framed glasses.

"This letter is of personal matters." Samuel answered annoyed as Lord Kenneth began to hover over him. "It is to the Queen of McKinley. I'm requesting a visit." Lord Kenneth's eyes bulged, unbeknownst to Samuel. He did not think the King was serious about having the Queen of McKinley to visit or else he would have done something to further extinguish the idea. The King put his signature at the end of the letter then put his quill back in the ink. After removing his glasses and putting them in the drawer, he was off to mail the letter with Lord Kenneth hot on his heels.

"King, please, let me mail that for you!" Lord Kenneth begged, running after Samuel. A smug grin grew on Samuel's face, for he had no intention of stopping his strut or acknowledging Lord Kenneth's pleas.

"I am fully capable of having a letter sent out, my Lord." Samuel found Butler Blaine and asked him to have the letter sent to McKinley as soon as possible. "But thank you for your concern." Lord Kenneth's lips stiffened and walked away. Samuel let a victorious smile wash over his face, just before calling the Butler back to him.

"Yes, your excellency?" Butler Blaine perked up.

"Butler, make sure that all parcel for the kingdom lands in my hands and mine alone. From now on. All right?" Butler Blaine nodded obediently and King Samuel patted him on the shoulder, then he just scurried away. Samuel hated the fact he that he couldn't trust Lord Kenneth. He's known him all his life. But, the peace of the country needed to be preserved and for that to happen, Lord Kenneth had to be kept out of the loop as much as possible.

Queen Mercedes was working on a new painting, when it was announced that Lord William had new mail. The Lord entered the art room and Mercedes was wearing a light dress with different color paint stains with her hair in a bun. Lord William sat in a corner and read the mail, mostly apologies and vignettes from other royals about her father. Mercedes continued to perfect her sunset unmoved. Until, Lord William gasped. The seal of Dalton was outlined at his fingers.

"It's—It's from Dalton." Lord William told Mercedes' questioned stare. They looked at each other blankly, until she frantically ordered the Lord to open it. Quickly tearing off the seal, Lord William's eyes traced the letter with haste.

"What does it say?" Mercedes abandoned her painting.

"The King of Dalton wants to meet you. As soon as possible." Mercedes gulped.

"Why? Does he say why?"

"His reasons are not listed."

Mercedes began to pace back and forth while Lord William just sat puzzled.

"Do you think it's an assassination attempt?" Mercedes asked, while bustling with the material of her peasant dress. Lord William brought his fingers to his lips, trying to think of the frame of mind the young King might have at this moment. He was just as young as she was, and no doubt, angry. Could he want to kill Mercedes?

"I honestly do not know, Queen." Mercedes sighed hopelessly. "But, I do know to decline his offer might make things worse."

"Can you come with me?" Lord William shook his head. "Well, why ever not?"

"You did not get permission to bring someone else. He specifically asked for

'the Queen'. The surprise may cause him to think _you _are planning to kill him." Mercedes was going to continue to argue when Lord William said, "Regardless of that, how would you even explain my presence there?"

"We could think of something!" Mercedes ran to Lord William's side and kneeled in front of him, making him laugh. "Please, Lord William! I cannot go unprotected!" This was true. Lord William's mind traced back to the murder of previous ruler of McKinley. Although, he knew there was no protecting King Reginald. His face made a grimace. Mercedes didn't catch it.

"All right, all right." Mercedes clapped. "Do not be so pleased with me yet Queen, I did not say I would go with you." Mercedes' face instantly dropped as Lord William made his exit. She followed trailing him down the hall, Lord William being able to feel her eyes burn into him with confusion. Next thing she knew, they were in the artillery room. "However, I do believe you should have some kind of guard…" Lord William opened the glass cased cabinet and brought down a set of handguns. "I know you don't know how to make use of a gun, so I will teach you." Lord William grabbed a tiny pistol that was the size of Mercedes' fist and held it up, examining it, then set it back down. "Pick one."

* * *

><p>The day had came. After weeks of training with Lord William and having the anxiety and paranoia of someone in an asylum, Queen Mercedes was to go to Dalton to meet with the King. Before heading into the McKinley royal coach, her mother pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her lips gently.<p>

"It's so strange: none of my loved ones ever seem to come back from the Dalton kingdom the same. Or at all." Florence said, sadly.

"Please, don't worry Mama. I'll be all right." Mercedes hugged her again and professed her love. Florence slumped inside, barely hanging on Butler Kurt's arm. As Lord William was about to help her into the carriage, he made her stand directly opposite to him. He looked to the doors to make sure her mother was inside.

"All right. Show me where it is." Mercedes face became deadly serious as she slowly lifter her dress to show the handgun strapped in her garter. "Show me how to use it." After lowering her dress again, she whipped it back up to grab the weapon, release the safety and point it directly at Lord William's heart. "Very good." He said with a proud smile that Mercedes returned. She half-cocked the gun back into safety mode before having Lord William lifting her into the carriage and shutting the door. He peaked his face in the window, "Please be careful, Queen."

"I promise you Lord William, I will not be fair in any battle." He nodded and whistled for the buggy man to start the horses. As the carriage was pulling away, Mercedes put half of her body through the window, waving goodbye to Lord William as the purple and gold flags waved along with her.

"She will be here any second, now! Hurry up!" King Samuel rushed the maidens and butlers as they were putting the finishing touches on the castle. He was always gratuitous towards the help, but today he was stressed out and he wanted the kingdom to be as perfect as possible. So, if they could not find common ground maybe they'd both agree that the castle looked pretty. A crack thought, he knew, but he really wanted to have reasons for the Queen to _like_ him and vice-versa, so maybe for that alone they would not have to war. Guard Rutherford came to view to tell the King that the McKinley carriage was approaching. Samuel thanked him, put his fingers down his hair and straightened his sash. He walked outside to greet the Queen, Guards Rutherford and Smythe on either side. Lord Kenneth was nowhere to be found; King Samuel heavily suggested that he make himself scarce.

The horses' hooves treaded on the cobblestone lightly as the carriage stopped at the beginning of the pathway. The chauffeur stepped down from the rider's seat and quickly ran to the door of the carriage. Samuel took a deep breath as if it would be his last. The door slowly opened and the Queen was escorted out. Samuel never got to exhale, for the Queen's beauty had him in a chokehold. Against her pale yellow dress, her cocoa brown skin glowed wonderfully. Her hair was long and in curls down to her elbow. After being careful not to step on pleats in her dress, she looked up to his eyes. Her eyes were so deep and brown, he felt as if he was drowning in chocolate. And that smile, so gracious and beautiful the devil himself could not refuse it. As if he was under a spell, Samuel subconsciously greeted Mercedes with a bow and grabbed her hand to kiss. The guards' eyebrows rose.

"Oh my…" Mercedes laughed. Kings and Queens did not have to bow to each other and they definitely did not have to kiss hands as far as Mercedes knew. But, who was she to question Dalton's customs?

"Welcome to Dalton, dearest Queen. It is a pleasure to meet you." Samuel kissed her hand again. _This cannot be the king,_ Mercedes thought, _I thought all Dalton men were unkind and rude?_ "I am King Samuel II. Thank you for accepting my invitation, Queen." Samuel soon realized that he was on the ground and everyone was staring. Excited and embarrassed, he jumped to his feet, wiping the dirt off his knees. Mercedes giggled nervously.

"Thank you, King. But please, do call me Mercedes."

"Mercedes." Her name tasted sweet on his tongue. "Then, you can call me Samuel." He extended his hand to Mercedes, to lead her into the kingdom. After declining food to eat, Mercedes and Samuel just sat quietly. Mercedes gazed at the handsome, young King as he drummed his fingers on the table. Samuel was looking for ways to start the conversation that should not have been awkward. It was just politics. Mercedes decided to help him out.

"Was there a reason you asked me here today, Samuel?"

"Yes…yes, um, first I would like to say how genuinely sorry I am for your father's loss."

"Thank you, and likewise."

"Thank you…um, however I know a lot of people are expecting a war…and I called you here because I was hoping that we could come to some kind of understanding to prevent that. In my experience, no one wins in a war. There is nothing to gain if a man has his life to lose. Also, more families and business would have to suffer and I do not want that—"

"I agree."

"So, I think we should—I'm sorry, what?" Samuel had created a five-point argument of why their countries should remain at peace, but Mercedes did not even need it.

"I said, I agree with you Samuel." Mercedes laughed as she interrupted his tangent. She felt bad for cutting him off, because it looked like he was working so hard to convince her, but soon she would become lost in his lips and would cease all attention. Better to nip it in the bud now. "Our countries have been through enough." Mercedes shrugged. Samuel sat back in his chair, defeated yet amused.

"I was anticipating more of fight then that." Samuel said, arms folded. Mercedes admired the way his biceps perked around the blue velvet of his sleeves.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Mercedes mimicked Samuel and he grinned. After she was done staring at Samuel, taking in every feature and crease of his face, she decided it was time for her to leave. She began to feel that way she did when Micah's friends would come around and tease her: frustrated yet aroused in some way. Feelings she did not understand then, but she could make sense of now. Mercedes sighed and stood up. "Well, if that is all we had to discuss…I suppose I should be taking my leave now."

Samuel began to panic at the thought of Mercedes leaving so soon, he rushed to take her hand. She couldn't leave yet, not before he could find a reason to see her again on circumstances of pleasure instead of business.

"Wait! Must you leave now? I mean…don't you want a tour of the castle?" Mercedes was startled.

"A tour?"

"Yes! I know that you have never seen it before! Perhaps, I could give you the _grand_ tour." Samuel bit his lip then made an audacious smile that Mercedes try as she might, could not deny.

"The _grand _tour?"

"Yes, only special people get the _grand _tour."

"How can I say no to that?"

"My thoughts, exactly."

* * *

><p>Samuel took Mercedes on the <em>grand tour<em> all right, going into almost every room and purposefully skipping over the lobby where his father's throne was. Next, they found themselves on one of the many balconies of the castle over looking the water, Samuel's claimed hiding place. Then, Samuel took her to their horse stables. Samuel began to coo and talk softly to the large horses. Mercedes stood still in a corner, her arms shrinking behind her, not wanting to provoke anything. When Samuel looked around to see where she had gone, he found her nearly shaking.

"What's the matter?" He walked towards her, speaking to her like she was one of his horses. "They won't bite you, you know."

"It—It's not that. I—I just—They scare me." Samuel began to make loud guffaws of laughter, invoking anger in Mercedes.

"Why? They are the sweetest animals, right Chessie?" Samuel fed Chessie another sugar cube and petted her nose. "Have you ever rid one?"

"Only if it was attached to a carriage." Samuel's eyebrows raised, appalled.

"You're jesting."

"I am not." Mercedes said, ruffled. "I am very small and they are very…big. Besides, my father never let me get into sports."

"Well, that's unacceptable." Samuel put his boot in the stirrup and hoisted himself on Chessie, grabbing the reins. Once he was settled, Samuel put out both arms for Mercedes to get into. "Well, come on!"

Mercedes shook her head rapidly, "I am not in riding clothes and neither are you!"

"I think I will manage. Also, I promise your dress won't get dirty." Mercedes warred with herself, wanting to get on the horse with Samuel but something was still telling her it was wrong. "Come on, Mercedes. Do you trust me?"

Mercedes wasn't sure of the answer to that yet, but sure enough she ended up on the horse. Samuel gave her the directions to hold onto his waist. She felt his ribs and limber torso through his cotton shirt and blushed. When Samuel's breathing hitched, she worriedly asked him if she was holding too tight. He could only shake his head.

"Just—Don't go too fast, all right?" Mercedes said into his neck. Her breath on his skin was making his mind spin. Samuel clicked his tongue twice, kicking the horse with the inside of his heels and then Chessie began to trot out of the stables and onto the land of the courtyard. The sound of the hooves made a comforting rhythm against the dirt as they made their way around the castle of Dalton. Mercedes hung loosely around his waist as she was taking in the full view of the kingdom and smelling the scent of Samuel.

"It's so beautiful." She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. His eyes became wide, deciding that she was just tired and that she didn't know what she was doing to him.

"I think it's all right. Probably nothing compared to McKinley's, huh?"

"Are you kidding? We don't even have a river near ours! Just orchards. Tons and tons of orchards…"

"Well, then make one."

Mercedes snorted, "You can't just make a river."

"You are a Queen now, Mercedes. You can do whatever you please. "

Back inside the castle, Samuel and Mercedes were now in his sport room. His fencing gear was laid out and Mercedes picked up a mask and tried it on.

"How do I look?" Sam put down his saber and laughed.

"Great, if you want to wear the thing backwards!" He walked over to her and removed the mask from her face. Looking into his eyes, Mercedes felt that she was drifting. This was cut short when Sam abruptly put the mask on her face the right way. "There."

"All right, now how do I look?" Mercedes struck a pose, with her saber in hand.

"Very fashionable."

"Thank you…now, how do we play?" Mercedes recklessly swung to sword dangerously, to be stopped by Samuel's hand on her wrist. Samuel taught Mercedes the shortcuts of fencing and did a few mock games. Samuel won the first two, letting Mercedes win the third. He was stabbed in the heart and took a dramatic, comical death; his tongue drooped over his lips and eyes crossing.

"You are very good at this." Samuel said, as he was resurrected by Mercedes' laughter.

Mercedes lifted her mask, "Do not lie to me."

Next they went to the art room. Hundreds of paintings and sculptures lined the walls. Samuel saw a flicker of light in her eyes when he told her she was allowed to touch them. Mercedes came across a portrait of a woman that looked like she was in her mid-life. She was beautiful: eyes of emerald, matching the tone of the dress she wore, long flowing blond hair, a porcelain face. However, she looked as if there was a profound sadness to her. Mercedes fingers touched the cheek of the woman to feel it.

"This painting is gorgeous, but the woman is beautiful." Mercedes said, as she felt Samuel behind her. "She is sad."

"This is a portrait of my mother." Samuel walked closer to the picture. Mercedes looked to his face then. The resemblance was definitely there: emerald eyes, yellow hair and hidden melancholy. "She past away when I was ten. Died in childbirth." Mercedes was going to give another apology that she knew he didn't want to hear it. So, Samuel just walked away tired having pity. Mercedes followed close behind. He held out an arm for her to latch on to. Mercedes locked their elbows, surprised at his sudden change of attitude. "So, you like to paint?"

"I love it." Mercedes gushed.

"You must paint my portrait then." Sam smiled at Mercedes while she rolled her eyes.

"You could not afford me."

* * *

><p>The natural light was leaving the kingdom, as day was almost over. After she was coerced into staying for a private dinner, Samuel and Mercedes aimlessly walked the halls of the castle, feeling as if no time had past at all. Suddenly, they heard little footsteps running down the hall. They both turned around to see Stacia in her nightgown and pigtails.<p>

"What are you doing out of bed?" Samuel asked her.

"I wanted a drink of water." Samuel turned to look at the clock that had just struck 9:30.

"The servants are still around, you could have asked one of them—"

"Who are you?" Stacia asked Mercedes in a tiny voice.

"I—I'm Mercedes." She answered before Samuel could do it for her.

"You are supposed to bow to me." Mercedes gave a startled expression and Samuel scrubbed his face of disdain. He knew something like this would happen.

"Pardon?"

"I am a princess. You have to bow." Before Samuel could chastise Stacia, Mercedes made a wide curtsy.

"I am so sorry, princess. Do forgive me. " Mercedes bowed her head to stare into the little girl's eyes that twinkled.

"You are forgiven." Mercedes got in a crouched position to be shorter then Stacia.

"You know," Mercedes sighed, "I was a princess once too."

"You were?" Stacia gasped.

"Yes, but then I had to grow up. "

"How awful!" Mercedes giggled and looked up to the enamored Samuel.

"It isn't so bad. Everyone has to do it sometime." Stacia nodded in blind agreement.

"I like your dress." Stacia added.

"Thank you. I like your bows." Stacia held out the end of one of her braids so Mercedes could touch the material of the blue ribbon. Then, Stacia gestured for Samuel to put his ears at her lips. "I like her." She whispered for the both of them to hear.

"Me too." Samuel gazed into Mercedes' eyes, not breaking it this time. Stacia was old enough to know that she was not wanted around any longer and bid them goodnight. Mercedes gathered it was time for her to be home as well.

"So soon?" Samuel whined.

"Soon? Samuel, I have spent the entire day here. That poor chauffeur is still outside and I'm sure he has a family too." Mercedes smiled.

"Then, spend the night!" Mercedes' eyebrows knotted at Samuel's forward suggestion. He cleared his throat. "I mean…ahem, we have fresh nightgowns here and more than enough room. It's late and I don't want you to run into trouble. Come now, stay. Have breakfast with me tomorrow." _And everyday after…_

Samuel's offer was more than tempting but then she thought of her mother and Lord William back at McKinley, thinking the worst. Mercedes slowly shook her head.

"I can't. My mother is probably worried sick." Samuel made an amused chuckle.

"Queen of her own country and still stands by her curfew!" Mercedes blushed. "Mercedes, you are truly fascinating."

Outside, the chauffeur was snoring in the carriage. Samuel would have felt bad for the man, if he wasn't the one who was going to take his ray of sunshine away from him. He didn't think he has smiled so much in all his life. Awaken by Mercedes, the chauffeur quickly took to his position after she gave an unneeded apology. She turned to Samuel and he held her small hands in his.

"This has been an incredible day, hasn't it?" Samuel asked. "A day that I needed."

"Yes, yes me too."

"We must do this again. Soon." Samuel tried to guess what Mercedes was thinking as she bit her lip and saw nothing. He didn't worry; he'd figure her out sooner than later.

"I agree. Next time you can come to McKinley." Samuel nodded.

"It has been the utmost honor to meet you, Mercedes of McKinley. I cannot wait to get to know you for the rest of my life." He then pulled the speechless Mercedes to kiss both of her soft cheeks, God she even tasted sweet on his lips. Mercedes then turned and quickly ran into the carriage, not even letting the chauffeur help her. She couldn't stay too long, because she might try something inappropriate. The carriage rode away, leaving Samuel to stare lovingly into the stars while walking back into the castle. However, at the door he was met with the scowl of Lord Kenneth.

"How was the Queen?" He asked with folded arms.

"She was wonderful." Samuel stepped closer into Lord Kenneth's personal space. "Disappointed?" Lord Kenneth made a smug smirk and shook his head.

"Not as much as you'll be, young King." Lord Kenneth walked away.

At McKinley, Mercedes entered the castle to find Lord William waiting for her as well. He was going to scold her for worrying them and potentially putting herself in harm's way. However, he saw the glowing smile she had on her face and decided let it slide.

"I take it you had a good time." Lord William said.

"Yes." Mercedes sighed and reached for the gun in her garter. She put the weapon in his palm and soothingly hummed her way up the spiral staircase. "Queen Mercedes?" She turned to look at him before entering the hall of the bedrooms.

"Please do be careful." Before she could answer his weird request, her mother was calling her name.

**A/N: Longest. Chapter. Ever. I wrote most of this in one sitting, because I wanted to give you guys a good enough interaction for the first meeting of Sam and Mercedes. I hope I did a good job. P.S. I just wanted to say how much I love all of the reviews I get for this! They keep me going and let me know what you guys are into and what I need to work on. But next, we will have Sam and Mercedes' first **_**dilemma. **_**Dun dun dunn. (I promise guys, it's not as bad as you're thinking. In fact it's not bad at all. I better end this before I give too much away.) Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Glee. **

**A/N: I do not use historical accuracy. **

* * *

><p><strong>INAUGURATION IV<strong>

"What fresh hell?" Lord Kenneth said as he read over a letter from the King of Bulgaria. The only reason it was in his hands was because King Samuel II did not want to be bothered with other countries, frankly. Not that he wasn't concerned with them, but it was just a hassle to read every single plea. When he told Butler Blaine to give him all the mail for the kingdom, he was greeted with two large sacks of envelopes. After reading what seemed like thousands of letters, he re-phrased himself to Blaine when he got the chance: _"All mail from __McKinley only__ must come straight to me. Every thing else is unnecessary." _He left Lord Kenneth to fish for the important things.

"What is it?" Samuel asked while a servant was dressing him in his fencing uniform. He promised Steven he would play with him, after he finished his lessons with the governess.

"Another rejection!" Lord Kenneth folded the letter and slammed it on the desk. "Your Inauguration Ball is in three weeks and no one wants to attend!"

"So?"

"_So_," Lord Kenneth stood to meet Samuel with a glare before waving off the servant, "no guests means no support and no support means no allies."

"It is not as if any of them will start a war with us anyhow! They are frightened of our militia! Half of them need us and the others will realize they do at one time or another." Samuel pointed his saber, striking it several times inside his imaginary opponent. In his head, it was Lord Kenneth. Lord Kenneth let a complacent grin spread along his chubby face.

"I have not told you the reasons of why they do not want to come yet, young King." Samuel stopped and gestured with his saber.

"Well, out with it!"

"Many of them say they do not wish to come because the Queen of McKinley is having her Inauguration Ball on the same day."

"Why is this a problem?" Samuel's ignorance sparked a fuse inside Lord Kenneth.

"Because this is a set up, young King!" Lord Kenneth spat through gritted teeth. "By having your Balls on the same day, the countries will be forced to choose to pick a side. Most will want to come to Dalton but many are smitten with the new Queen." King Samuel II included. "You are right young King: They are afraid. Afraid of the choice you have laid out for them. For all of us. I warned you not to befriend—"

"That's enough!" Samuel roared. He wiped his mouth and tried to think., turning his back to Lord Kenneth. _Sweet Mercedes would not do this on purpose, would she?_ _No._ Samuel thought. Surely this was just an accident, but a costly one. He needed the right royals to attend his ball, but did not want Mercedes feelings to be hurt in the process. These countries need to see that there is no more bad blood between McKinley and Dalton. That now they were a unified entity—"That's it!" Samuel clapped his hands together and grabbed his mask. "I have an idea!" Lord Kenneth was expectant of the King to share his revelation, but he did not. He just sauntered out of the study, leaving Lord Kenneth to worry over nothing. Just how Samuel liked it.

* * *

><p>"Should we be worried about this?" Florence peered out the window into the courtyard, her eyes falling on her daughter. Lord William stepped behind her to see what she was looking at, though he already knew. Mercedes was with Samuel. Again. They were visiting each other so frequently, they had given each other written passes to the Kingdom so they could be together as much as they wanted without the annoying treaty stopping them. They were underneath a willow tree on the gorgeous spring day. Mercedes was busy mixing the colors on her palette, while Samuel watched her patiently and lovingly. As soon as she looked up, he made a funny face.<p>

"If you don't stop that, your portrait's going to look like a puzzle!" Mercedes laughed.

"All the better, really. At least my council will get a laugh. They are all so serious all the time." Samuel's eyebrows went into a long line to match his mouth. Mercedes' eyes rolled and she smiled, continuing to paint. The subtle breeze pushed her raven hair from her shoulder and Samuel's gaze never left the Queen. He was afraid he would miss a tiny smile or her button nose scrunching, just anything. "Mercedes?"

"Hmm?" Mercedes sucked her lips in because she painting the wisps of the King's hair and she wanted to get them just right. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her wrist and saw beautiful green eyes staring at her gently. Though she felt calm whenever Samuel was near her, the fact that she was interrupted while perfecting his portrait made her nervous. "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just—Mercedes, when is your Ball?" Mercedes quirked an eyebrow.

"May 26th?" By the expression on her face, Samuel could tell she had no idea what was happening. This made him happy, because that had to mean she did not do this on purpose. He knew it.

"Do you know when my Ball is?" Mercedes slowly shook her head, waiting to hear the punch line. "May 26th. Do you see the problem, love?" Her face was blank for a minute, then she remembered Lord William pacing and going on about how some countries aren't coming and he was really upset because he didn't understand—Then she made an 'Oh!' while Samuel nodded.

"I am so sorry, Samuel! I had no idea!"

"Not to worry, Mercedes. I have a plan." Mercedes set down her palette and paintbrush on the soft grass.

"What is it? It is too late to reschedule—"

"Yes, but what if we both still had our Balls on the same day?"

"…I don't follow."

"Mercedes, what if we had our Balls _together_?" Mercedes' entire face raised. Samuel gripped her shoulders before he lost her to common sense. "Listen, I know it is a big idea, but this would be our way of telling the world that we are enemies no longer!"

"But it's just not done!" Common sense was on its way now. "I mean, we would have to re-write invitations and change everything around—where would we even have the Ball?"

"At Dalton, of course." Samuel said with a shrug.

"Why, 'of course'?" Mercedes mocked with a hand on her hip.

"Well, we do have the bigger castle. Therefore, you and all of your servants could make an easy move." When Mercedes looked down, Samuel could tell he was winning. He stalked behind her, getting a whiff of her spiced-scented hair. "Come on Mercedes. I know how much you loved the ballroom. It will be fun." Mercedes did admire the Dalton castle and remembered the hall for parties was quite lush.

"All right…But I have to tell Lord William first and I make no promises!" Samuel skipped back to his wooden stool against the tree and plopped happily on the seat.

"I am not worried." Mercedes gathered her paints and started to work again. True to form, when she looked up to examine her subject again, he was sticking his tongue out.

"Stop it!" Mercedes shrieked with a smile. Samuel grinned at her, never wanting or willing to apologize for making her laugh.

Lord William sighed over Florence's shoulder, looking at how happy they both were.

"It is too soon to tell, Florence. Too soon."

**A/N: Aw, get ready kids. The Inauguration Ball is coming up soon and there are many surprises in store. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It gives me life. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Glee.**

**A/N: I do not use historical or geographical accuracy. Love it or leave it.**

* * *

><p><strong>INAUGURATION V<br>**

The week of the Inauguration Ball, the staff of the McKinley kingdom found notes stuck to their doors in the early morning. Lord William wished to see them all in the cookhouse as soon as they rose. The maids, butlers and cooks assembled in the cramped room, some making use of the invite from the Lord by creating paper fans. Lord William cleared his throat and wringed his wrists. Having guards Hart and Flanagan there to protect him did nothing to ease his worry. Understanding the news he was about to deliver would frustrate them all, he decided to be as brief as possible.

"If I have everyone's attention...As you know, the Inauguration Ball for the Queen is near, predicting hard work and long hours from all. However, at the Queen's behest, your services will be needed at Dalton." The staff made their confusion known, arguing and shouting at the Lord.

"Please," Lord William spoke calmly, hoping that everyone would respond to his soft manner. That just made them angrier. "Please! Now, I know-I know this is inconvenient and uncomfortable for everyone but it is what we must do! The Queen and the King of Dalton are to have their balls together! The decision has been made! The carriages will leave by sunrise on the morning of...That is all for now. Off to your duties."

The servants cleared out of the cookhouse, grumbling shoulder to shoulder nudging each other. However, a few maidens stayed behind. Lord William, stood on his toes to get a closer look and saw that it was the maidens of the first house. He only knew two of them by name: Rachel was a little pest whom reported everyone on the staff at least twice and Santana, the troublemaker. Lord William did not recognize the blonde who was sleeping on the shoulder on one of the cooks. The blonde had no color whatsoever. Rachel patted the blond's shoulder, waking her up. Finally, maiden Santana swung her arm around her waist. The cook encompassed the blond's other side and they carried her out. Rachel followed behind and made a small curtsy before the Lord, he nodded.

"Guard Flanagan?" Lord William asked.

"Yes, m'Lord?"

"Do you know the blond maid that just left here?"

"Yes, m'Lord. That be maiden Quinn. When I last saw 'er, she look'd real sick-like. Paler an' the Holy Ghost, m'Lord. She's usually real sweet but I dunno...somethin's changed."

When the day of the Inauguration Ball arrived, the Dalton kingdom was in a tizzy. Although tired from the long journey, the McKinley staff worked with fervor with the Dalton staff to get everything ready. Lord Kenneth and Lord William were their overseers. The Lords of the neighboring country's were well acquainted with each other, so much that Lord Kenneth did not feel the need to speak to Lord William or even shake his hand. However, the young King was much more pleasant, running to meet Lord William at the door and shaking his hand hard with both of his own.

"Well, I am very happy to meet you and I hope tonight will be one of many celebrations Dalton and McKinley will have together." King Samuel II said.

"Yes, King. So do I." Lord William nodded, scoping out Lord Kenneth who was sneering in the corner. Samuel turned around to see the same mean mug, then leaned in to whisper to Lord William, "Don't worry. He's all bark and no bite."

"King, all due respect, I have known Lord Kenneth many years and if I have learned anything, he is most certainly a man of action." King Samuel II smirked.

"That is true... if it has to do with the time the food will be served."

* * *

><p>Soon, it was nightfall and guests were being greeted at the door by the Lord's. They all marveled at the intricate detail in the decoration of the ballroom. It was important to incorporate all elements of both Dalton and McKinley, from having both of the country's official flowers, white geraniums and chrysanthemums, hanging around the ceiling to wrapping the columns with blue, red, purple and gold ribbons. It sounds like a circus, but illuminated by candlelight and chandeliers with the orchestra playing, it was elegant and alluring.<p>

The King was still upstairs in his chambers. After the servants helped him get dressed, he sent them away to view himself in the mirror. His sapphire and ruby encrusted crown sat on his vanity. He was staring so hard for a split-second Samuel would have sworn he saw his parents behind him. Then, a knock came to the door.

"W-who is it?" Samuel said.

"Lord Kenneth!"

"You may enter." Lord Kenneth opened the door fiercely than shut it gently.

"What is taking so long, young King? A majority of the guests are here!"

"Is the Queen here yet?" Mercedes took the day to prepare with her mother back at McKinley. Lord Kenneth huffed.

"There are plenty of people downstairs waiting to see you and-"

"Lord Kenneth, you did not even wish me a happy birthday." Samuel pouted. "That hurts my feelings."

Lord Kenneth rolled his eyes, "Except for the servants, who planned this _extremely important gathering for you, _the entire nation celebrated your birthday this morning, King."

"Yes, but still all you can think about is politics!" King Samuel put his hands on the tense shoulders of Lord Kenneth, honestly trying to relieve him of his stress. "It is a party, man! Now, as King I command you enjoy it."

"I will, once you begin to take this seriously!" Lord Kenneth shouted desperately. Defeated, Samuel groaned dropping his hands from the Lord and dipping his head. He walked back over the vanity to place on his crown. The Lord, however, was relentless. "Now, if you remember, we have narrowed down a list of possible wives for you-"

"You mean _you_ have-"

"Among others, the top two candidates are here tonight: Lady April of Andorra and Princess Motta of Monrovia." Samuel's face screwed into disgust and quickly turned around.

"What? Those two? Lady April is half my age and Princess Motta is a half-wit!"

"Many like Lady April, despite her age and Andorra is a very large country." Lord Kenneth said sternly. "Additionally, Monrovia is very wealthy! Her father has his hands in trade from all over the world."

"We don't even know the girl's name..." King Samuel muttered, arms folded.

"Oh, we do young King, but she prefers 'Princess' instead of her actual name. Apparently, once she marries, her father promised to make it permanent."

King Samuel rolled his eyes and walked past Lord Kenneth to open the door. He stood away from it's entry, letting Lord Kenneth leave before him, but he stood in the doorway to face the King with a predetermined seriousness.

"King, I know what you are thinking."

"You do?" Samuel teased, but the same intent look played on the Lord's features, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and if you choose someone else for your Queen, I cannot assure that I, or the nation, will be in your corner."Lord Kenneth slowly strode in front of the King.

Truthfully, Samuel hadn't even thought of making Mercedes his wife. Often distracted by needs of the country, his sibling's senseless quarries and keeping his head afloat, Mercedes was often his safe haven. She made him feel like he could be himself. He wasn't the King of Dalton with Mercedes, he was Samuel, who liked to tell stories, ride horses and watch the Queen of McKinley paint. She tried to teach him how to draw once, and all of his works looked like circles with stick arms and oval legs. Although they both knew how horrible the drawing was, Mercedes still gave it praise, marking a good start and admiring that he could make a perfect circle without tracing. Mercedes could take any bad thing and spin it into gold. She lifted him up, above everything that made him worry. Their relationship was natural and extraordinary. No arrangements: they could just be happy with each other without any work or force. Perfection without trying. The perfect circle.

Samuel was behind Lord Kenneth but then began to catch him. As they were reaching the start of the stairwell, they found the McKinley royal's standing across from them. Samuel's green eyes took in every detail of Mercedes, grabbing all of the pieces to make a picture in memory. Mercedes smile grew bright at the sight of the King, signaling Lord William and Florence to leave. Samuel had to gesture to Lord Kenneth to go down to the party by pointing his head in the direction of the grand staircase. He scowled and left. Stolen breath and hearts beating they moved towards each other, automatically holding hands.

"Hello." Mercedes breathed, feeling so lightheaded she thought she would faint in his arms.

"Hello." Samuel's mouth made a sideways grin, provoked Mercedes' into a snort. "You look exquisite." His eyes transferred to the lilac dress that was doing wonders for her body.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, too." Samuel turned and held out an arm to Mercedes.

"Shall we?" Mercedes' backed away from him , leaving Samuel to frown.

"Only couples who are _married_ are supposed to be introduced together. You know that."

"I also know that it's our Inauguration Ball, Mercedes. We would not be standing here if we did not break the rules in the first place. What's one more?"

Mercedes took Samuel's arm hesitantly and entered the doorway. The announcers looked shocked, then reminded themselves of their title and blared their horns.

"Announcing, King Samuel II of Dalton and Queen Mercedes Delyssia of McKinley!" All eyes fell on the two. Mercedes' mind flooded with questions, _Was this a mistake? Do I look all right? Why are they all staring? _With worry, she leaned into Samuel, "We should not have done this. Everyone is staring!"

"They're staring because you are the most beautiful woman in this room." Samuel saw out of the corner of his eye that the Queen was blushing. He instinctively grabbed her hand. The crowd of guests bowed to them in waves as they gracefully floated down the steps. Beautiful music filled the air, but Samuel heard nothing with Mercedes near him. Just the sound of his own heart racing. As soon as they finally touched the floor, Samuel felt someone link to his side.

"King Samuel II!" Princess Motta shrieked. Before he could react, she yanked at his free arm. Panicked, he looked to Mercedes to see that she was no longer standing beside him. The Queen was being taken away by the Lord, looking back at Samuel with doe eyes. Their hands reached in each others direction but it was no use. They were pulled apart.

"It is so good that you are King now because you will throw the best parties!" With each annoying cackle the Princess gave her copper ringlets bounced around her face. Samuel faked an amused smile while the girl insensitively raved about how his father's parties were never any fun. Over the sea of heads, he saw Mercedes speaking with a young man. Her smile was radiant, Samuel could see it over the shoulder. Once they turned, he noticed it was his friend, Prince Azimio of Hungary. This fueled a fire underneath the King's pants. He abruptly stopped Princess Motta mid-sentence and marched over to the cheerful twosome.

Prince Azimio's eyes caught on to Samuel's. "Why, look who it is? The man of the hour!" He gripped a hand on Samuel's shoulder.

"Hello, Azimio. I see you're getting to know the Queen?"

"Yes. She is quite ravishing." Mercedes' eyes went to the spotless floor and Samuel glared at Azimio. No one else was to make the Queen blush. Just him.

"I concur, which is why I think you'll be taking your leave to the dining area." Azimio caught his old friend's drift and threw up his hands as a white flag. However, before he left he leaned into Mercedes' and whispered, "Just because he's King now, he's showing off." Mercedes snickered..

"That's right." Samuel said. "It is my birthday as well, so you must do everything I say."

"All right." Azimio and Samuel shook hands. "Happy Birthday, friend."

"Thank you." As he wandered into the party, Mercedes gave Samuel an upset stare. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Mercedes asked, her hands on her hips.

"You never asked." Samuel shrugged and Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Besides, Mercedes, being able to know you is a gift for a lifetime."

The Queen felt her heart flutter as the King was about to touch her once more but then the music came to an abrupt stop.

"Everyone, everyone!" Princess Motta was at the stage, flailing about getting the attention of the party. "We are going to have a line dance! Pick partners!" Samuel's mouth opened and he felt a hand on his back. His eyes raised to God, asking for a break. No. Lady April greeted him with a tight smile that was supposed to be seductive.

"Hello King." Lady April purred. Samuel felt his insides coil. The woman had bony fingers that coldly stroked his cheek.

"Hello Lady April, if you'll excuse me-" He rushed out the sentence to quickly turn around to see that Mercedes was gone again.

"Come on, King. Make me young for a little while." Samuel reluctantly allowed the Lady to lead him onto the dance floor. The fiddles played a lively tune and hands began to clap in time. Mercedes caught his eye and her partner was the charming Lord Carl of France. Carl was around the age of Lady April, but Mercedes did not seem to mind. The steps of the dance was meant to interchange partners accordingly. He dosy-doed with Lady April, Princess Motta and every woman there. His eyes followed everywhere the Queen went, trying his best to get to her. He almost threw Princess Susan of Wales to the side once it was time for him to dance with Mercedes, but then the song was over. Applause was given and Mercedes disappeared with Lord Carlton. This was getting old. Samuel made his way over to the two and hell nor high water was going to get in his way. They were conversing in French when Samuel interrupted.

_"Excusez-moi, Seigneur Carlton. Puis-je voler la Reine pour un moment?_" Queen Mercedes looked perplexed at the King as he dragged her away.

"You know French?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, a product of being my mother's son, I suppose. Her ancestry started there." The orchestra started to play a gentle melody. Samuel's fingers pressed into the dip of the Queen's waist, holding her so close not intending to let her go again. Their hands fit perfectly cuffed together, while they glided across the floor. Mercedes stole a quick glance downward and felt like she was almost flying.

"And you're a fine dancer, I see?" Mercedes said, beaming.

"Yes. My mother decided that I needed lessons. After she died, my father told me I could stop but I quite liked them." Samuel laughed. Mercedes was being swept away while Samuel hummed the words to the song.

_I'll never say no to you_

_Whatever you say or do_

_If you ask me to wait for a lifetime_

_You know I'll gladly wait for a lifetime or two_

Being lulled by his sweet sounds against her ear, Mercedes was captured in a trance of rapture. Lost in his touch, Samuel was turning her into a fool. Lord William said that there was many suitors from whom she could choose to be her King, however the King of Dalton's name never came up. It was no secret that the Lord was uncomfortable with their union, but he never made strides to block them from seeing each other and he never put Samuel down. Lord William seemed to like him well enough and he was hardly wrong about anything. Was it possible, then? Her King has been right under her nose this whole time.

_Just to you look at you_

_I'll smile, when you say "Be Glad"_

_I'll weep if you want me sad._

_Today is tomorrow_

_If you want it so_

_I'll stay or I'll go_

_But I'll never say no_

The music finished and Mercedes broke apart from Samuel, holding her head.

"Are you all right?" Samuel reached out to touch her again, but Mercedes backed away. After bumping into the King of Laos, she apologized and ran upstairs. Samuel charged after her. A few people caught the party's honoree's fleeing the scene and Lord Kenneth tried to stop Samuel but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them go." Florence said.

Mercedes made it to the balcony, Samuel's hiding place. She breathed in the warm air and gazed at the fireflies dancing in the trees.

"I knew you'd run here." Mercedes gripped the ledge of the fence when she heard his voice. "This is our place." Samuel stalked forward, until she could feel him close enough to hold. She sucked in the air and turned around to meet his face. Samuel saw everything in her eyes: their wedding, their children, their life together.

"Samuel…" Mercedes dodged his fingers and put more space between them. "What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a very long time." Samuel backed her against the brick wall, where vines were tangling up the columns. The urges pooling in the pit of his stomach were ones Samuel had not felt in nearly a decade. At another one of these Balls, he and his friends caught a peek at some ladies preparing themselves for the festivities. King Samuel I caught them and not being able to punish those who weren't his blood, he made an example of Samuel II by dunking his head in a bucket of ice water for 10 seconds. Samuel was no virgin to the pleasures of a woman's body, thanks to those same young princes taking him to costume parties but although he had his fun there was always something tawdry about the situation that kept him from enjoying it fully. There was no pails of ice water or people of higher authority to stop him now and he would take much pleasure as Mercedes would allow.

"Samuel-"

"Mercedes, please. I know you feel the same things I do. You must…feel something for me, don't you?" Before she could answer, he gave her a chaste kiss. Then another, and another until they were speaking full words into each others lips. Inexperienced, the Queen was unsure she was supposed to be feeling like her knees would give out at any moment but the feeling was wonderful and highly inappropriate. In agony, she pulled herself away from the King gasping for air.

"Samuel-"

"What? What, Mercedes?" Samuel snapped his tone frustrated and hurt. "What, because we are royalty, we are not supposed to have wants and feelings? Or are we just not expected to act on them? I am not a heartless being, love and neither are you. I'll kiss you as many times as I like." Samuel charged towards Mercedes, but she pivoted.

"But we aren't even courting!"

"All right, then marry me!" Mercedes' eyes grew wide as Samuel's when he realized what he just said. He gulped. "Marry me, Mercedes." Mercedes thought she might faint. This was all happening so quickly, her mind was spiraling and she couldn't think with him staring at her like that.

"This is absolutely insane!" She yelled to herself.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not even supposed to love you! You're my rival! There should have been a war already!" Samuel smirked.

"You love me?" Mercedes sighed, and hung over the balcony hopelessly. Wondering if she'd be better off just jumping over it. Samuel put a hand on the balcony, looking at his pitiful bride.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!"

"But my father-!"

"Our fathers, may God rest their souls, are gone and we are here!" He pulled Mercedes close to him. He kissed her hands and whispered "And to be frank, I'd rather have you in my bedroom then my battlefield." Mercedes' blushed as the King continued to kiss her neck and talk in her ear. "I love you, Mercedes. Please, do me the honor of being my wife."

"I-I I have to think about this." She could not make this decision underneath the power of King Samuel II's lips. The King then realized he wasn't being fair and let the Queen go.

"Very well." Samuel responded, smoothing down the new wrinkles on his clothes. "I will give you two weeks to consider my offer." The King walked away to leave an undone Mercedes on the balcony.

* * *

><p>After the Inauguration Ball, Mercedes was an emotional mess. She was going crazy keeping Samuel's proposal to herself. She didn't feel comfortable telling Lord William about it and her mother would just make everything bigger. Thank God for Butler Kurt. Because he was always so close to her parents, sometimes they would allow the servant to keep the lonely girl company and they became fast friends. A few nights after the Ball, Kurt was asked to come into the Queen's chambers. Mercedes paced the floor barefoot, until their special knock came to the door.<p>

"Come in, Kurt!" She made a loud whisper. He snuck into the room with a lit candle and set it on night table.

"What is it, Queen?" Kurt asked, concerned. Mercedes hardly ever asked for him to see her at such a late hour.

"I have something to tell you, but you mustn't tell anyone!" Kurt gasped and locked his lips with an invisible key. Mercedes nodded and rubbed her hands. "I've gotten a proposal."

Kurt put his hands to his face and smiled brightly, "How wonderful! Congratulations, Mercedes!" They shared a hug, then Kurt asked the obvious question. "Who is it?"

"King Samuel II of Dalton." Kurt's entire sunny disposition gloomed and Mercedes noticed, "Now, now. I know you don't think us being friends was such a good idea, but I've fallen in love Kurt! Truly I have! And I promise once you get to know him, he is a marvelous man-"

"It's not that, Queen." Kurt could still see the maiden's haunted faces in his mind. After the death of the King's, for Mercedes' sake Kurt was asked not to say anything to the Queen for Lord William. She was under enough distress. But this marriage would change everything. Kurt decided that Mercedes had a right to go into this with open eyes."I am so happy that you're happy, so understand that this is so hard for me to say…" Kurt's eyes stung with sadness. He knew this information would nearly kill her, but it had to be done.

"What is it, dearest friend?" Mercedes asked concerned, holding her breath.

"The King of Dalton is not the person you think he is."

**A/N: Shit's about to go down. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Songs used: "I'll Never Say No To You" The Unsinkable Molly Brown.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not use historical accuracy. Apologies for errors.**

**P.S. This is a very long, very emotional chapter. Some sensitive subjects are in this chapter and I would tell you what, but the writer in me doesn't want to reveal anything. Sorry.**

"Santana. Santana!" Rachel clasped a wet hand on Santana's shoulder and woke her from a deep sleep. Her heavy eyelids winced as she felt the sun shining down on her. Of all of the things she lost in her life, she missed her bed the most at the moment. Quinn was a soft sleeper and kept the things they'd talk about in the bed they shared. With this mysterious illness she had Santana could not risk becoming sick herself so she had to make a home with Tina, who makes snowangels while unconscious and Rachel, the snorer.

"Miss Gregar won't mind if I am late." Santana told the lie, stretching before yanking the sheets over her head. Rachel pulled the sheets off Santana completely and tossed them her basket. She sat straight up, about to tell Rachel the reason why she needed the extra rest was because of her bear-like noises.

"It's not work. I was told to pass on the message that the Queen wants to see you. Immediately."

"What for?" Santana hugged her knees. Rachel shrugged and laid out a maid's dress on the bare bed.

"But do hurry! I have to wash the linens and it's your turn to look after Quinn!" Since Quinn was becoming constantly sick, the maidens took turns staying at the cabin with her. Santana got out of bed and picked up the uniform, examining it a little closer than usually.

"This isn't mine." Santana could tell because her dress was always the cleanest. She hardly did any work in it.

"Quinn got sick on yours."

"_Got sick_?"

"Yes. On the rug, your uniform...and your side of the bed. Her uniform will have to do. I washed it days ago, so it should be free of disease or anything of that sort."

Santana cringed in her frown and began to get changed while Rachel was cleaning pails of vomit. When she was finished, she met her in the main room of the cabin. The door with Quinn on the other side was closed. Quinn liked it that way. Ever since her return from Dalton, she's been completely mute. The maidens gave her anything she wished for, hoping that it would make her speak again but she just communicated with looks and no matter what those glances would say, her empty eyes were confirmation of her absence.

Santana stood in her doorway, with her arms folded. "Is Tina making food for ?"

Rachel took a pause from her scrubbing to nod. "He is going to visit this afternoon. I just hope Quinn will cooperate."

Santana was on her way out the door, when Rachel called out her name.

"What is it?" Santana asked, not turning to face her.

"You're-you're not going to tell the Queen anything, are you?" There was anxiety dripping through Rachel's tone. Santana's chest heaved and spoke lightly, "No. With her father dying, she's been through enough." She truly did feel sorry for the Queen and blamed herself.

"Our secret is still safe." Santana scoffed. She could just feel Rachel bobbing her head, agreeing.

"Good, good."

Santana left and Rachel looked towards the ceiling, hooking her fingers together. Then, she heard Quinn wretching in the next room. Sighing, she grabbed the pail and held a cloth over her mouth, before yelling, "I'm coming, Quinn! I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>Santana rushed to the castle to be personally escorted by Guard Hart to the Throne room where the Queen was waiting for her. They haven't even looked in the same direction since they were children. She decided that she wasn't asked there to shoot the breeze when she saw Butler Kurt on the outside of the doors.<p>

"What's going on?" Santana was now geniunely afraid.

"Do not worry. You are not in trouble. Come." Kurt took her hand and led her into the room. The Queen was sitting at a long table, slumped over holding her head. Ever since the Ball, she kept having these horrible aches. Mercedes didn't call for the royal because she knew from where they came. Santana cautiously bowed to the Queen who gave a distant smile and offered her a seat with her hand. Kurt stood at the door, keep an ear out for intrusion or eavesdropping because he was such an expert.

"Santana..." Mercedes' mind went far away back to when they were girls. She had been good friends with many of the maidens when they were children. All of the other princesses were spoiled or haughty, but the maidens were fun and they always wanted to play because they got so little of it. The Queen held the maiden's hand, massaging the callauses.

"I am so sorry...that I let all of this time pass between us." The Queen sounded like she was about to wilt right there and Santana averted her eyes to the floor uncomfortably.

"It's quite all right, your Excellency. It couldn't be helped."

Mercedes was about to argue but closed her mouth.

"Santana, you were one of the last people to see my father alive, weren't you?"

"Yes, your Excellency." Something caught in the Queen's throat and she rubbed her chest. Santana could sense that something was terribly wrong.

"...It has come to my attention that you saw him because you and the maidens were having some disturbances." Santana felt her lungs tighten. "Is that right?"

Santana's eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to find the words that wouldn't come to mind. Her pulse began to escalate as Mercedes waited patiently for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, your Excellency." She feigned ignorance. She promised herself no one else would get hurt by this situation, excluding herself. She fully intended to keep that promise.

But it was Kurt who overlooked the scene from a few feet away, who called to Santana and she looked at him nod. His crystal blue eyes unwavering, telling her that somehow the Queen already knew.

"I-I cant..." Santana whispered.

"Please, Santana. I promise that you won't get into any trouble. None of you will. I know that it may be hard to repeat but I need to know _everything._"

Mercedes squeezed her fingers tightly, making them redden at the tips. Santana's mouth opened and closed and opened again, trying to find the words that wouldn't come. She felt like an invalid, not being able to form full sentences when told, but Mercedes let her take her time. She knew this couldn't be easy for the maiden. Finally, she began to tell the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Ago...<strong>

"You shouldn't do that." Rachel said, annoyed. She was upset because not only did she have to wash the dishes but the fire was dying down she was freezing through her nightgown. "Brittany! I said you shouldn't do that!"

Brittany looked up at the angry girl, lying in the dirt next to the mouse hole. "Mice get hungry too." She replied. Rachel threw up her hands and returned to cleaning, while Santana crouched down next to Brittany and convinced her that the family of mice had enough food for the night.

Brittany, Phoebe's daughter, was not particularly good at any one task. Her focus was always a little skittish, like her mother's but everyone loved Brittany. She was the free spirit. Always dancing in the orchard fields and playing with the children, she could even make the hard-hearted Santana smile. Being a maiden was just a job for her, she never recognized it as her whole life.

Santana wiped the clumps of dirt and rubble from Brittany's white gown. If it were anyone else, she would have been just as infuriated as Rachel but she had a soft spot for the girl. Brittany was her best friend, which was a revelation to the person who never thought she could have a 'best' anything. Therefore, she wanted to hang on to Brittany for as long as the fates allowed. On hot summer nights, Brittany and Santana would run down to the river through the forest and take a night swim. Leaving the girls, the castle, the world behind, they would swim in backstrokes around each other while singing to the moon and the stars. On cold Winter nights, like this one, after Quinn would fall asleep, they would whisper their plans of escape from the Kingdom. She knew they probably never would die there, but it was all right, as long as they were together.

The five girls joined together near the fire place, a little stronger now that Tina threw the last pieces of bark in. They were sewing and singing in peace, until a knock came to their door. The group exchanged looks. All messages they would get would usually be in a staff meeting. No one would ever visit them, not at such a late hour. Brittany was the first to rise to open the door.

"Brittany-" Quinn started.

"It's probably the other maidens coming to tell us that we're singing too loud." Brittany explained cheerfully and walked closer to the door.

"All right, then let's just quiet down. You don't have to answer the door." Rachel said, scared of the possible stranger behind the wall. When they all saw that there was no stopping the maiden, Santana stood closely behind her. The door swung open to reveal a man. He was portly and had a sash of Knightlihood, so Brittany immediately curtsied.

"What can I do for you, Knight-?"

"Kurofsky."

"Knight Kurofsky." Brittany smiled graciously. From the blonde's shoulder, Santana was able to see the Knight's toothed smile. She frowned, not trusting his light demeanor.

"I was wondering if I could trouble you for a drink of water?" Out of the corner of her eye, Santana saw a better reason not to trust him. His carriage dawned blue and red flags. He was from Dalton. She pushed past Brittany trying to shut the door on him, but his boot was stuck in the gap. Santana held her back to the door, pushing with all of her force against the Knight. The maidens raised from their rocking chairs.

"Men from Dalton! Run!" She shouted, but there was nowhere to go. After the initial shock, Quinn joined Santana in blocking the door. Little did they know the man on the other end had strength that all five of them together could not beat. They were almost knocked down when the cabin door came flying open. The girls ran to the center, holding onto eachother for dear life, trembling.

There was a moment of calm before the storm until one of the tall, brusque knights whispered, "Get them."

The men charged like wild bulls toward the color red and one by one the girls were ripped apart. Santana couldn't see everything, it was all happening so fast, so she had to identify the girls by their screams. Rachel, her voice was always the loudest, Tina and Quinn were next. Santana gripped her nails into Brittany's skin, grabbing and clutching at the girl as Dalton hands on opposite sides tried to separate them. She thought maybe if she cried her name loud enough, it could be taken as an emergency prayer. Improper because she was not on her knees and not even closing her eyes, but God knew how important she was to her. He had to. The girls squeezed eachother's hand tightly, now literally being pulled in a tug of war. Santana took one final look at Brittany. She was smiling. Her blond hair in a nest and her blue eyes wet with tears, she had the most beautiful smile on her face.

"I love you, Santana!" Brittany declared tearfully before letting go of her hand. Santana reached for Brittany, kicking and screaming for her like a child. Brittany just kept repeating her affections as Kurofsky took her out the door. Santana yelled and hollered for help, but she knew that the maidens in the other houses would do nothing. It was tradition and they already had their share. She was carried into the room she once shared with Brittany and Quinn by an unknown Knight. The rest is irrelevant.

Over the next couple weeks, the decision was made not to tell the King. Brittany might come back and there was no guarantee King Reginald would do anything about it, Rachel reasoned. Quinn and Tina reluctantly agreed but Santana said nothing. Not because of majority rules but she just wasn't talking. After the kidnapping, it took Santana a few days get out of bed. The next week, she began eating again and she even started to willingly do her chores but she was still silent. Sometimes, when she thought everyone was sleeping, Santana would go outside and watch the stars. She hoped that at least her and Brittany shared the same night sky.

The first snowfall of the season came one night and the fireplace was beginning to transform into black ashes. Everyone was in bed after dinner, except Rachel. After cleaning the ashes up, she realized that she would have to go out for more firewood. Outside the wind and snow blew harshly, it was only fit weather for snowmen. In the corner of the house, she eyed a rocking chair. Brittany's rocking chair. On instinct, she began to break the chair up, until Santana came into the room.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked. Then, she saw the engraved 'B' on the pillow of the seat and ran over to snatch the chair back. Surprisingly, Rachel was putting up a fight.

"But, Santana, we need more firewood, please!" Rachel begged.

"No! I said set it down!" Santana barked through flowing tears. The altercation beckoned the other maidens from their beds. Seeing the chair in the middle of the two, it wasn't hard to tell what was going on. Quinn placed her hands on the seat, trying to steady the pulling and gaining splinters.

"Santana, please!" Quinn's plea cut through their overlapping arguing. Santana looked to Quinn with evil eyes.

"_Please._" Quinn repeated, letting one tear fall. Santana thought of all the reasons to keep the chair and they were about come out of her head but it was no use. It has been nearly a month. Brittany was not coming back. Still, she didn't want to completely erase her and forget everything that's happened. Dramatically dropping the legs of the chair, she grappled the pillow from it's seat and went to her room, slamming the door shut.

Quinn wiped the tear off her cheek and looked at Rachel. "What? You wanted the chair, didn't you? You got it! Now, put it in the fireplace!"

Quinn followed Santana to their room. Tina gave a disappointed head shake to Rachel and went back to bed. Rachel blinked back her tears and continued to dissemble the chair.

Santana wrapped her entire body around Brittany's pillow. She imagined Brittany stroking her hair, telling her not to be sad like she always did. Santana felt a dip in the bed and arms around her waist.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?" She whispered into Santana's raven hair.

"Do-do you think she's happy?"

Quinn grinned to herself, recalling her own memories of Brittany. "I think Brittany was the only person I have ever known that could truly be happy anywhere." Santana was going to correct her for talking in past tense, but she didn't.

"Because she made her own happiness. No one could take it away from her."

"Yes. She was something else, wasn't she?" Santana sniffled with a smile. Quinn snuggled her in closer and put her chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The Dalton Knights still visited from time to time. No Brittany. By springtime, Santana was getting a little better in the social department. She'd make fun of Rachel and talk to Quinn and Tina. Things were getting back to...not normal but something. Something comfortable, something familar. The maidens were in the forest near the river. It was time to collect sap from the trees and Tina was excited because she had been dying to get some Birch syrup for the kitchen. Her bucket was almost full and she was feeling a little lazy, maybe because it was such a beautfiul day, so she decided to wander near the river.<p>

Moseying in the grass and humming "When the Saints Go Marching In", she thought she saw someone swimming. Tina trotted down the hill to warn the person about the regulations against persons in the river. The person stopped floating and hung on the limb, limp. Tina got a closer look and instead on hanging on to the branch, the girl, Tina now saw, was hanging from it. Hesistantly, she leaned down to push back her faded yellow hair and then she covered her mouth with a scream before falling to her bottom. She scooted backwards, the palms of her hands grabbing the dewy grass to get farther away. Finally, she was able to stand and run to the closest maiden, Rachel.

She gained speed once she saw the maid tapping a Palm tree. Tina almost attacked her, nearly knocking her into the tree and making her lose some syrup from her bucket.

"Maiden, what's wrong with you?" Rachel said, agitated unable to see Tina's state with her back turned. Tina was shaking and crying, unable to say anything.

"Tina?" Quinn was near by and saw all the commotion. Tina ran away from the two, asking them to follow her. She came to an abrupt stop at the start of the hill. Quinn and Rachel caught up and Tina pointed to the body.

"You know, you're not supposed to swim here!" Rachel called to the body.

"I don't think she can hear you, Rachel." Quinn carefully walked down the hill with Rachel right behind her. The closer they got to the girl, the harder Quinn's pulse throbbed. Quinn bent down and pushed back the girl's hair, with Rachel breathing on her neck to get the same view she was.

"Oh, dear God." Quinn breathed. It was Brittany. Rachel stood up, backing away and shaking her head. Quinn joined her and covered her mouth, her mind racing to the look on Santana's face if she were to find out.

"Quinn, what do we do? What do we do? Do we tell Santana?" Rachel rambled her questions without leaving any gaps for Quinn to answer them. Quinn took Rachel by the shoulders and looked into her brown, scared eyes.

"Listen, whatever we do, we _will not _tell Santana-"

"Tell Santana what?" Santana was at the top of the hill, watching the scene below. The two maidens were purposely in the way of the catalyst to Santana's heart. Tina wasn't being any help in her catatonic appearence.

"Santana-"

"What is it?" Santana slowly made her way down the hill, being careful not to slip.

"Santana, please-" Rachel got quiet when Quinn just yanked her aside to see Brittany. It was too late to save her from anything now. Santana looked at the body then the two girls. She squatted to her knees to see a closer profile. That same forehead, that same nose, that same pretty mouth. Santana's eyes began to widen as the wind was just knocked out of her sails. She began to cup Brittany's pale face, whispering 'No' over and over again to herself. She grabbed Brittany from the tree limb and cradled her, naked and an ugly bluish color. Quinn looked away and Rachel cried for both of them as her 'No's' got louder. Tina was so overwhelmed she was using a tree to hold her stance.

When Rachel tried to tenderly touch Santana's shoulder thoughtfully, Santana's snapped her neck around and lashed at her, "NO! DON'T TOUCH US! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Rachel shriveled back crying louder.

"Leave us alone..." Santana sobbed into Brittany's open neck.

"Come Rachel." Quinn looped Rachel's arm around hers and took her back up the hill. "We should give her this time to grieve."

Santana and Brittany sat in the same spot near the river all day. When hours started to pass, the maidens thought they would try and coerce her to come back to the kingdom. Rachel tried first, attempting to scare her to come back. Miss Gregar was always looking for reasons to dismiss people and Santana shouldn't give her another one. Santana didn't budge. Quinn tried with sweetness, saying how sorry she was and they could all talk about it if she came back to the cabin. Santana just shook her head and stared out into the water. Tina had a different idea than the other two and thought she'd give it a shot.

Santana and Brittany were enjoying the sunset. She heard footsteps approaching.

"If you're here to try making me come back-"

"No." Tina cut her off. "I just wanted to sit with you. Is that all right?" Santana nodded. The orange of the sun was disappearing behind the trees, making it seem as if the forest was ablaze. Tina hugged her knees and looked at Santana. The colors of the sky reflected off Santana's eyes perfectly, showing the fire and anguish she felt inside. She was always mesmerizing when she was sad because it was a window to her true self. Santana was a strong girl, that was no facade but so rarely did she show her vulnerability. It was beautiful to Tina. Brittany was Santana's heart: dead but still there somehow.

"Santana, we all loved Brittany." Tina said. Santana quickly turned to Tina about to unleash her wrath, but Tina continued before she could speak.

"Not the way _you _loved her, but it was still love just the same. She was a part of our family. Our sister. I understand that you two had a bond stronger than any of us, but please don't make it as if you are the only one suffering. You are the only one that _deserves_ to suffer. We are all hurt. We all have to get through this...together."

Santana looked into Tina's eyes then at Brittany's body in her arms. She ran a fingertip down the rope burns on her neck and wrist.

"They couldn't even put her in the ground." Santana uttered strongly, stroking Brittany's hair. "They just tossed in her the river, like she didn't have a heart." Tina's lip quivered.

"They treated her like she was nothing!" Santana choked out. Tina sat a little closer to them and put an arm around Santana.

"There is nothing to be done about how her spirit left this world and for that I am truly sorry. But we can still do something for her body." Santana looked up at Tina, twin tears falling down her face.

"I have an idea, if you're interested."

* * *

><p>On a beautiful night, Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Tina made their way to the river carrying lanterns. Quinn collected flowers from the garden and made wildflower crowns for each of the maidens and wreaths to wear around their necks. Tina stole a large piece of bark from the furnace room, tall enough for Brittany. Rachel led the way with brightest lantern and had Santana on her arm. Santana stood back and watched the whole thing while Rachel lent her voice to the ceremony. Often her voice cracked but she just licked her lips of the salty tears and kept singing.<p>

**[Rachel]**

_Why should I feel discouraged  
>Why should the shadows come<br>Why should my heart fell lonely  
>And long for heaven and home<br>_

When they got to the water, Santana only dug Brittany about 3 inches into the ground so it wasn't hard to find her. Quinn and Tina put her body onto the wooden bed carefully.

**[Rachel]**

_When Jesus is my portion  
>A constant friend is he<br>His eye is on the sparrow  
>And I know he watches over me<br>His eye is on the sparrow  
>And I know he watches me<br>_

Quinn held her breath, dressing Brittany with flowers and whispering her farewells. Tina counted to three and they hoisted Brittany into the river.

**[Rachel]**

_I sing because I'm happy  
>I sing because I'm free<br>His eye is on the sparrow_

Tina sturdied the lanterns and candles on the raft and pushed it away. Santana's silent cries became audible, having half the mind to jump into the freezing water with her. Then, she looked down and saw Rachel's hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly and looked at Santana again before shutting her eyes painfully, letting the tears stream and belting out the words for the entire nation to hear. Then, Tina came to her right hand and gave a heartbraking smile.

**[Rachel and Tina]**

_I sing because I'm happy  
>I sing because I'm free<br>His eye is on the sparrow_

Santana was falling apart, about to let herself drop to the dirt. As if on cue, Quinn held her from behind, kissed her cheek and nuzzled her head into her neck adoringly. Santana bawled on her forehead. The maidens were posted all around Santana, encircling her with everlasting love and support. No one spoke but the words hung in the air like the shining stars: _You are not alone and you never will be. _

**[Rachel]**

_And I know he watches me..._

Brittany continued to float down the river and then, eventually she was gone from sight.

On the way back to the cabin, Quinn and Santana walked together while Rachel and Tina were steps ahead.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think-? Do you think that she-"

"She knew, Santana. She knew."

* * *

><p>The Queen had successfully crumpled to Santana's story. It looked as if some cold water had splashed on her face and the hankerchief she had was officially done of use. Kurt covered his mouth and shook his head, unable to stop the tears. They both knew Brittany and liked her very much. Nothing was said when she disappeared, everyone just figured she was another runaway.<p>

"...And that was the only time one of us were ever kidnapped, until Quinn. Except she came back to us but she's ill." Santana was the most peculiar. Water flowed from her eyes but you wouldn't know it if you couldn't see her face. Her voice was stoic and it never deflated once.

"Well, she must see the royal doctor!" Mercedes insisted.

"She is." Mercedes through a confused look Santana's way. The servants had no access to the royal doctor unless permitted by the ruler or unless they were able to pay his fees, which would have been hard for them considering they weren't paid. Otherwise, they had to see the public doctor in town, who had a waitlist miles long.

"He let's us pay him in food." Santana explained, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "She should be with him as we speak."

Mercedes was relieved for Quinn but then something else occurred to her.

"Wait! For the Inauguration Ball, you all had to come to Dalton. Were you-"

"No. We were not disturbed."

No longer being able to contain her emotion, Mercedes pulled Santana in for a nice hug.

"Santana, I am so sorry! This never should've happened. I will never let anyone hurt you again, you hear me? I promise." Mercedes said tearfully. Santana was shocked at first then she relaxed into the Queen. She probably couldn't keep that promise, but her honest reaction touched her.

"Kurt!" Mercedes called, now standing and fixing any signs of her unravelling. "Get my carriages ready. I know what I must do now." She said to herself. Kurt nodded obediantly and hurried to the door, Santana and Mercedes were behind him holding hands. The door opened and Lord William was outside, looking furious. Mercedes let go of Santana's hand and pushed Kurt aside.

"Queen-"

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening!" Lord William sighed distressed and glared at the servants. He rushed to the Throne room, knowing they were all there and trying to stop anything from being said. However, Guard Hart was did his job well and he could see he was too late. "Answer me!"

"I didn't want you to be under anymore stress than you already were. I was trying to look out for you. I was taking care of it-"

"Oh, were you? Was that when a maid was kidnapped? Or perhaps when one was killed?" Lord William was taken aback.

"I-I didn't know that happened." Mercedes stepped closer to Lord William with looks to kill.

"Well, let me inform you, Lord William. I don't need you to 'look after' me. I need you to be my second-in-command. As Queen, I must know when my people, _my family _are being hurt. Do you understand me?" Lord William gulped and nodded. Mercedes continued to storm pass him and down to the carriage stable. Santana was getting ready to be on her way, until the Lord handled her by the shoulder.

"What did you tell her?" Lord William asked, hostile.

"Only what she asked, now let me go." Santana commanded and tried to wiggle away but Lord William just held her tighter.

"I told you I would handle this. You're not going to get vengence this way. You're just making things worse for everyone."

"Let me go!" Santana lost his grip and ran out of the castle. Lord William considered catching her but he had a bigger grudge with butler Kurt.

"And where do you think you're going?" He had Kurt by the wrist being a little rougher with him than Santana. "What kind of man goes back on his word? I thought we had an understanding!"

"Yes, that was until the King of Dalton proposed marriage!" Lord William let Kurt go.

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Kurt mocked. "Why does that not surprise me?" Venom dripped in Kurt's tone.

Lord William was left alone in the lobby, feeling completely out of control. Kurt and Santana just opened Pandora's box without knowing it. Soon he realized there was nothing more to do, except prepare. _Prepare now_.

* * *

><p>Santana finally got back to the cabin. She shut the front door behind her. Santana's chest rose up and down, catching her breath and then she smelled Tina's sweet banana bread, calming her. Seeing Santana charge in like someone was chasing her, Rachel and Tina came to her rescue unwanted.<p>

They surrounded her with questions until Santana yelled, "I'm fine! I'm fine." Santana rubbed her forehead. "How's Quinn?"

"We don't know yet. He's still inside." Tina said. Quinn's door creaked open and came out with a grin. They surrounded him quickly.

"How is she?" Santana asked.

"Will she be all right?" Rachel said next.

"Oh, I think so. In maybe 6 to 7 months." The maidens exchanged puzzled looks.

"Pardon?"

"She isn't ill, ladies. She's pregnant." Tina and Rachel gasped. Santana's mouth pursed tightly.

"Is that for me?" Dr. Chang gestured to bread basket on the table. Tina handed him the food. "Thank you, Tina. Your bread are like slices of heaven on God's green earth." Tina blushed. "Well, should we go and tell the lucky suitor?" Dr. Chang said happily.

"No. He's working right now. We'll tell him later." Santana lied. "How did Quinn react to the news?"

"She seemed pretty shell-shocked, but that's normal. Now, I know how strict Miss Gregar is about the rules and dismissals of workers. Therefore, whenever she gets sick I need you to do whatever you can to make sure she stays in bed. Do whatever you can to take care of her. I'll come and checkup on her when I can but if you need me just send word." That last line was directed towards Tina but Santana nodded and gave a fake smile.

"Of course, Dr. Chang. Thank you." Dr. Chang nodded and Tina escorted him out like always. As soon as he left, Rachel squealed in excitement.

"Oh, can you imagine? A baby!" She beamed with her hands at her cheeks.

"Rachel, how can you be so stupid? Do you know what this means? Quinn is not only going to have to bare a child she didn't want but she'll have to move out!" Tina shouted.

"Quiet!" Santana ordered. The girls became silent. She crept closer to Quinn's door, not hearing any stirrings.

"Quinn?" She called as she slowly opened the door. The next scene she saw was almost as horrifying as discovering Brittany's dead body. Quinn was standing on her bed. She hung the ends of one of the less thick sheets fron the hooks in the middle of the ceiling. The loop held her tiny neck as she was trying to crane herself up. Santana ran over and nearly pummeled Quinn down onto the mattress.

"NO! I WANT TO DIE!" She screamed and fought Santana's restraints. "I want to die, Santana! Let me die!" She sobbed into Santana's arms as she was being cradled. Santana shushed her cries.

"Shut the door." Santana ordered. When Tina and Rachel just stood like haunted mannequins' she repeated, roaring "Shut the door!"

Rachel shut the door quickly. Tina and Rachel stared at eachother with hopeless looks. Rachel nodded and got back to work, forcing Tina to do the same.

**A/N: "His Eye is On The Sparrow" was not written until many years later but I couldn't find a better song. Honestly, it's only going to get worse before it gets better. Thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not use historical accuracy.**

King Samuel II was inside of his study, writing the sermon he was to give to the church for the coming Sunday. He was only on the introduction because his mind kept clouding with thoughts of Queen Mercedes. It had been only a week since he proposed to her but the separation felt like years. He opened the drawer at his desk and inside was piles of love letters he's written since that night. Holding said letters in his hands, the door knocked.

Quickly he shuffled them back into safekeeping and told the person to enter. Butler Blaine came through and announced that Queen Mercedes was actually there in person. He gulped and carded a hand through his hair before taking off his glasses. He got the ability to speak again after considering that Mercedes could have just made her decision after a week. Just a few seconds prior, he was impatient and eager to hear back from his love but now that it occurred to him that it could very well be bad news. King Samuel now wished that he hadn't been so hasty.

He stood up and Mercedes came into the study and closed the door. Once they got a chance to see each other for the first time in a long time for them, they both matched each other's illness.

"Mercedes…" Samuel started to say as he walked towards her. As he made steps in her direction she thought she might lose her confidence and her stomach. She did twice on the way there.

Mercedes regained her strength and asked him, "Do you take me for a fool?"

"What?"

"I said," Mercedes mentally scolded herself for letting her voice crack, "Do you take me for a fool?"

Samuel was completely bewildered, "I have no idea what you're talking about, darling. Please, what is this about?" He tried to approach her again, but she backed away tears falling.

"Lord William was right, wasn't he? You've been toying with me, haven't you? You just wanted to show that you could have me completely distracted and ignorant to your charms whilst your men take and kill our women!" Mercedes cried hysterically while Brittany's sweet presence graced the room.

"What?" Samuel said again, unable to make sense of anything he was hearing. His supposed confusion made Mercedes even more angry. _What an actor_, she thought.

"Didn't you hear, King? The game is over. I know that you let your sniveling men into my country so they can do away with my maids and God knows who else! It wasn't just one, was it? There were probably hundreds! You probably took a few for yourself-"

"Mercedes, I promise you, I hadn't the slightest clue-!"

"Oh, stop acting, King! I don't know what I was thinking in the first place! Coming here and thinking we could actually be friends! We were born rivals…" Mercedes said, her voice sounding far away.

"You don't mean that. You can't mean that!" Samuel pleaded. Mercedes turned away from him, feeling overloaded of his appearance. She couldn't look at him anymore without crying. Soon he was right behind her and his hands held her shoulders. Against her better judgment, she allowed it.

"Mercedes," Samuel whispered. "Mercedes, please believe that I had no idea about this. Tell me you believe me." Mercedes stood still and silent. Samuel forcefully turned her around.

"Mercedes, look at me!" He said, pouring his desperate eyes into hers so passionately. "Tell me you believe me."

She searched his face for answers and a pathway through his green eyes to what she felt in her own heart. When she found it, she softly said, "I believe you."

Samuel made a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead tenderly. He held her close to him and petted her back. Mercedes inhaled the smell of his shirt and tightened her grip. Samuel let her go and went to his desk to get more paper.

"Now, when did you hear of this?" He asked, getting his quill and ink.

"Just today."

"Do we have names? Faces to match them?" He inquired, putting on his gold-rimmed glasses.

"She only said they were Knights." Samuel stopped.

The most current Knights of the Dalton were young men who fought gallantly for the country. They were to be admired and respected. They were heroes. They were his friends. Samuel always had them in the highest regard but were all people of the kingdom like this? Corrupt and evil at their core, having an honorary title and medals as their cover. What about his family? Samuel I was a good father to them, but what was he as a King? Honorable or tyrannical? Was he something less pure and shiny than the gold sitting on his head? It was too overwhelming to think about but too relevant to ignore. He went to Mercedes and grasped her shoulders again.

"Mercedes, I ensure you that these…despicable humans will get everything they deserve." She only looked half-pleased. "Perhaps, once we are married, we can get all of the victims together and—" Samuel's thought was cut short when she walked away from him again. "What's wrong?"

"Samuel, I…I can't marry you."

Samuel let the words echo in his head as his held his chest. He felt a bullet go through his heart.

"I'm so sorry. " Mercedes sobbed.

"But..but, why?" He asked in a small voice. "I thought you said you believed me—"

"I do, but," Mercedes took a staggering breath, "by marrying you I'd feel like I'd be betraying my country."

"The Knights will be punished!"

"_These_ Knights will be! What about the others? What about the ones that have lived and freely pillaged my Kingdom without any consequence, dying with a conscience undisturbed. And the victims? Poor souls, who never saw any vengeance. They deserved to be fought for then and fought for they shall be now."

"Mercedes," Samuel begged, grabbing her hands "there is nothing to do about the past. Here in present time, we love each other. We were made for each other."

"But that doesn't mean we should be together, Samuel."

"Don't talk like that—"

"But it's true!" In agony, Mercedes held herself. "We were doomed from the beginning, don't you see Samuel? Even if this information never came up, do you really think our countries would be happy about our union? There would probably be wars within the walls because of it. All of the fighting and rivalry. There is too much history."

"We can make a new one together!" Samuel asserted. Mercedes shook her head painfully. "Mercedes, you don't want this! I know you don't!"

"I am my country. I am my people. I want what they want." Mercedes griped. "And they want a war." Samuel fell back a step. His world was crashing.

"Mercedes, please…don't you love me anymore? Why are you doing this?" Mercedes was about to give in but Brittany was still in the room. Then, for some reason, she saw Santana's mother, Miss Maria. Then, Micah. Finally, tons of maids and other people that made the country stood inside the study, crowding her thoughts and air. They were all victims taken from their loved ones. Why, she would never understand and she couldn't save them but she could save others. Or she would die trying.

"It is my job to protect my people."

"At the cost of your own happiness?"

"Happiness is arbitrary." Mercedes noted, as the ghost of her brother Micah looked her in the face. "My legacy is forever." Samuel was at a loss for other words to say. The Queen had her mind made up and shown little signs of wavering but they were just traps. As soon as it would seem she was going to run to his arms, she would become someone else. Someone who was cold and indifferent to his tears. He came closer towards her and gently touched her cheek, for what could be the last time.

"How can you be so cold to me? Did you not tell me you love me? Did we not kiss under the stars? Did I dream it?" Mercedes shakily mouthed, 'No'.

"Samuel, this is not easy for me…"

"Don't do it, then. Mercedes, please I—_I am begging you_…" He leaned his head down to hers and nuzzled into the side of her temple, just the same as a horse would show affection. When it seemed no words could reach her, he began to sing soft and broken:

**[Samuel]**

_I'll never say no to you…_

"Samuel, please…" Mercedes weeped.

**[Samuel]**

W_hatever you say or do…_

Mercedes abruptly left Samuel's side and charged for the door. He realized she was leaving him and drunk with grief he called after her.

"Don't underestimate my soft words and full heart for you, my Queen!" She turned back to see Samuel's wet face. "Dalton will spread like wildfire across McKinley."

Queen Mercedes was often reminded of the powerful force that was Dalton but war was inevitable. It always is.

"McKinley will be ready for it." She informed him, as she shut the door with a slam.

That was it. She was gone. No words of scorn or love could bring her back to him. The feeling of loss mastered his body, as he put his palms on the edge of the desk holding him from falling to the ground. In a fit of rage, his started to throw things. His glasses, the quill and ink, some books. He made a war cry as his threw a beautiful glass vase. Painted in gorgeous colors of blue and red hit the wall, some of flecks coming back and hitting him.

Lord Kenneth appeared in the ransacked study, half-expecting to see King Samuel dead from the sounds coming from the outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Lord Kenneth shouted. Samuel met his Lord with an amused grin.

"It seems like you are finally getting what you want, my Lord." He replied, twirling a fire iron in his hand. "Dalton and McKinley are going to war." Without a sound, the fire iron crashed against the window and the glass shattered down.

* * *

><p>The carriage ride back to McKinley was filled with a deafening silence. Tears quietly crept from the Queen's eyes every now and then but she was completely composed. Then, randomly she tapped the chaffeur's shoulder.<p>

"Yes, Queen?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Queen." The driver said approvingly, as he inquired for their horses to move faster.

"Who was it that said, 'All's fair in love and war?'"

"I believe that was 'John Lyly', Queen." Mercedes sat back and scoffed bitterly.

"He is a liar."

**A/N: Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Thanks for reading and reviews are lovely. **

**Songs used:**

"**I'll Never Say No" by The Unsinkable Molly Brown**


End file.
